Magical Ninja: Majo Disaster
by Auto-nin
Summary: Up for adoption...AU-Sortof. Itachi ran away from Konoha and meets Naruto, an amnesic boy with strange powers, and uses this to her advantage to hide from Konoha. However, witches and others believe she is a powerful witch now! Worse, she thinks the witches are right!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any show, anime, or such where themes that appear within this story came from.

Authornote-Yo, well, before I get any hate reviews for this new story, this is actually a story a promised in the first poll I ever did on my profile which where I asked which animal Naruto should be if I did a male Naruto where he is found as an animal by a female ninja in an AU to his own world… And, boy, did this story go way off track from the original storyline. However, I'm fine with it. Still have male Naruto and a chibi-kitsune. Though, this will be probably one crazy story, especially with Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? provided the last things I needed to get this story going, hence why I am not just posting a new story, but the prologue and first two chapters thanks to this brainstorm. This is sort of a mega crossover of themes thanks to the lovely fact there isn't enough witch anime around that isn't silly magical girl styles. Now, onward to the story!

"Normal Talk" 'Normal think' Normal Speech

"_Familiar" 'Thoughts' Flashback/dream/etc._

"**Don't know yet." 'Don't know about this either.'

* * *

**

Prologue

_Magic is the power of imagination, dreams, and one's will. Though anyone can use magic, only Witches can use magic without any need for a median like a magic tool or such. However, witches stand on the border of chaos and law in the element of magic, some often giving in to the destructive and addicting side of their magic and becoming evil. Wars have been caused by witches… Witch hunts had been made to kill witches. Sadly for humans, because of a witch's magic power, a witch will always be reborn with her memories of the past to continue on with her life, forced to live basically forever as if it was a curse._

_ However, one witch was once known for her powers and knowledge. She was nicknamed "The Witch of Grimoires" because of memorize thousands of spells and potions from many ancient tomes and grimoires of magic. However, her knowledge of spells was not the only thing she was known for. She creates hundreds of magical tools and weapons of great power which even to this day humans and witches alike search for since she spread them far and wide. She also had a wide range of familiars in her service in which she could summon to her side to battle and so skilled at casting magic that she could even cast spells without chants and even concentrating._

"…" A adult figure wearing a long, worn cape that was orange with black structures all over to keep it together with a sliver, but very old pin the collar with a matching on the matching witch hair walked through a pitch black darkness. However, through face and all the rest of the figure's body was hidden, oddly the person was bare foot. The person looked around the darkness, looking for something.

_However, this powerful witch disappeared several decades ago along with eight other witches that made up a powerful cult. Rumors have spread about the Witch of Grimoires since… If a witch was to drink her blood, they would have everlasting beauty. If a witch was to capture her mind and knowledge, then they would have all the spells of hundreds of thousands of books… And, if a witch would be able to capture her magic… They would become the greatest witch of her generation._

"!"The figure was shocked when a bright light suddenly engulfed the void before seeing two teenage figures falling downward from the hole of light as it began to close. The figure jump up and flew over to the two teenagers to see one was a raven hair boy clutching his shoulder with his eyes shut as he he was out cold and the other was a barely conscious blond hair boy with whisker like birthmarks.

"…" The whiskered boy looked at the figure as the figure floated between the two of them. "...You…"

"…" The figure glowed and turned into a small orange flame before it shot into the whiskered boy's body. The boy's eyes widen before a mad grin form on his face.

"Fu fu fu… Nothing seems to go my way…" The whisker face boy sighed before glaring at the unconscious boy before him. "… Tch… I consider you my friend?... But, then again, everyone says I have a weird taste in friends and that curse on you surely is corrupting you… Cough!" The blond hack up some blood onto his hand and frowned while looking at it…Before grinning again. "You hurt me… Well, I guess now you owe me… So, you'll serve me!" The boy shouted while grabbing the raven hair boy by his neck with his bloody hand and sparks came from his hand as the raven hair boy screamed and his body began to glow. "You'll be my new familiar! Huh?" The boy noticed another flash of light and saw a complete pattern within a circle of light was in the path the two of them were falling towards. "Heh… Oh, well, you'll be serving m-EEEEEEE?" When both boys hit the circle, sparks came off of the whiskered boy's back and he let go of the raven hair body as they disappeared in the circle and the abyss turned back to complete darkness.

_However, the Witch of Grimoires name known appearance is vague, with many witches and even humans knowing her name. Her name is Majo Naruto, one of the most powerful witches known of her time and also the Mother of Magic Tools and Weapons._

"Tch!" A twelve year raven hair girl was crying as she ran away from the village she has always believed to be her home… Though, now she no longer knew if that was true. She was tired of her life… She was just tired of it all.

"…Even magic can't help me." The girl sighed before fury took over and she increased her speed, no longer caring about anything.


	2. Chapter 1

Discalimer-I do not own Naruto or any show, anime, or such where themes that appear within this story came from.

"Normal Talk" 'Normal think' Normal Speech

"_Familiar" 'Thoughts' Flashback/dream/etc._

"**Don't know yet." 'Don't know about this either.'

* * *

**

Ch.1 "Who Am I?"

"…Huh?" A blond hair thirteen year old blinked as he woke up, finding himself laying on a gravel beach to a river that came from a waterfall with a large statue on each side of the falls. "… Why am I wet?" The boy got up, his sapphire eyes seeming dull and reflecting no emotion. He looked at his clothes to find they were torn up and some blood on the orange color, dulling it. "What happened to me?" Then the blond put hand to his throat. "Is this… my voice?"

'Ow… Damn… That last attack hit me hard…' Something moved in the bushes and saw the blond standing in the river. 'So, the dope's alright… Damn… How far am I from him as he looks huge?'

"…My name… My name…" The hidden figure in the bushes raised an eyebrow as the orange wearing teen mumbled, trembling.

'What is that idiot mumbling about?' The hidden figure was about to get out of the bushes when suddenly the blond's body began sparking. 'Nani?'

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME?"A lightning storm was unleashed from the boy's body as he gripped his head and screamed, causing deep gashes in the ground and zapping the water.

"NNNN!" The hidden figure yelped as he held onto the branches inside the bushes to keep himself from flying away from the bursts of wind coming off the bolts coming pretty close to hitting him. "Naru-kyuu!" A sort of mix between a yelp and yip came from the bushes as the boy's eyes widen and stopped trembling.

"...Naru… Naruto… That's…That's my name…" The boy smiled slightly before he saw the damage he caused and dead fish floating in the water after being fried. "I-I did that?" The boy known as Naruto asked before frowning. "…What am I?...Huh?" Naruto looked up as it began to rain. "… Why am I cold?... Is that rain?"

"Gu!" Naruto's eyes widen as he gripped his head again, but this time in pain.

_"What should I buy for dinner?"_

_ "Where that punk go?"_

_ "Mommy promised to buy me the new action figure!"_

"Hn…" Naruto grunted as the pain went away and looked to the side. "…People? That way?..."

'What the heck is going on with the dope? Has he gone insane?' The figure thought only to be shocked seeing Naruto levitate off the ground and fly off. 'Nani? When can he do that? Wait up! Ack!' The figure fell out of the bushes. 'What the? When did I get so short-No, Dope comes first! I need to know where he got that power!' The small figure shot into a run, managing to keep up with the flying Naruto. 'Nice! I'm faster than before! So, at least whatever change I went through is not a compete waste!'

"…This… is a village…" Naruto sighed while landing, finding a village near the falls and walked into the darker part of the village filled with bars and filled of thugs.

"Give us your purse lady!" A woman gasped, backed against a wall as several thugs had cornered her. Naruto looked at the scene with no emotion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as the thugs looked at him, giving the woman a chance to run away.

"Crap! She got away!" One thug shouted as the toughest looking one of the group walked towards Naruto.

"See what ya done, kid… Heh… You don't look too shabby, though your clothes are a wreck." The man chuckled grabbing Naruto's arm for Naruto's eyes to widen as he gotten a glimpse of what the man was thinking and threw the man off with incredible strength. "Dang. Kid must be one of those ninja." The man got up, pulling out a knife. "Well, we'll just cut-" The man's arm suddenly twisted and broke in several place before the man began howling in pain and holding his broken arm.

"…You do that to people?..." Naruto trembled, his fists tighten as the other thugs looked at Naruto with shock as sparks began to come off his body before he suddenly relaxed and lightly laughed. "…Those… are evil thoughts… Not a drop of good… Go to hell." Naruto smirked before screams of pain and horror filled the air along with the sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Huff, huff, huff…" A raven hair twelve year old with a feminine body and wearing a black hoodie and dark gray pants panted while running through the rain.

_"You are the pride of the clan. Do not forget this."_

_ "That clan will probably betray Konoha."_

_ "Why the heck are you not coming to meetings?"_

_ "If we do not stop this soon, then this will be a threat to Konoha."_

'I don't give a damn anymore!' The twelve year old thought, onyx eyes full of fury and anger. 'Why the heck… Why the heck did that _man_ do this to me?' "Ack!" The twelve year old tripped and hit the ground hard straight into mud. "Cough. Yuck." The hoodie, now drenched, hugged the pre-teen's body to expose the pre-teen to be a girl. "Sigh… Heh… Dammit!" The girl spat, kicking while getting up only to fall back down, though on her back this time. She looked up at the sky, watching the rain drops fall. "I wonder how long till those fools really see I ran away?... Not like they can come after me thanks to figuring out the Slug Sannin's trick." The girl sighed, not caring the was covered in mud.

'Maybe now… Maybe now, that fool of a father will focus on Sasuke.' The girl thought, running her hand through her hair, forgetting both were covered in mud. 'Maybe, Sasuke will be happier, the clan might finally see the error of their ways, and Konoha will finally realized their one stupid little grudge with the Uchiha clan is the only thing making the clan grudge them back.'

"…Nah for Konoha and Uchiha, but I really, _really_ hope that father and mother will finally focus on otouto." The girl said, not even shaking with how cold it was in the rain. 'But, I hope at least the clan and Konoha doesn't go into a-' "Ah, what the heck am I thinking?" The girl jumped up, slinging mud around as she began to stomp in fury. "If one or both burns to ashes, I don't care… I only hope Sasuke will be safe if such would happen."

"…ACHOO!" The girl sneezed and shivered, finally getting her fury blown out by reality blowing a chilly wind on her. "Ah, crap… I need to get a hotel room as it's probably gonna storm tonight." The girl groaned, now regretting being covered in mud. However, she never really cared about appearance… In fact, she never truly cared about many things as the only things that mattered to her in the past was Konohagakure, the Uchiha clan, and her little brother… Now, it was just her little brother that was worth anything in her life and even he was better off with her out of the picture.

'Yes! A village!' The girl's spirits finally went up as she ran towards the village, hoping to get a hotel room and a nice hot bath.

"Well, well, what a cutie we have here?" The girl's eyebrows instantly twitched in anger as some punks came out of the shadows. "What happen to you? You're boyfriend ditched you in a mudslide?"

"Wanna hang with us? We'll make ya feel a lot better!" Another one chimed, not realizing they hit a landmine.

"Leave me alone or else your dead." The girl growled, a portrait of pure fury.

"Hey, come on, cutie, you'll feel better after some drinks!" One thug chimed before a man was threw past them and landed on the ground, screaming bloody murder as he held the bloody stump that as his leg.

"Whoa, dude? What happened?" The girl blinked in confusion, wondering if a ninja did that.

"D-Demon! O-O-Over there!" The bleeding man pointed at an alley for the men to brace for whatever attacked their pal only to laugh when a blond hair teen who looked like his clothes dyed orange with some blood via shredder.

'Who's that?' The girl thought, looking at the oddly whiskered on the cheeks teen.

"Get away from me!" The man shouted for the blond to frown.

"Sigh, such human scum always begs for mercy." The blond said while snapping his figures for sparks to fly and a bolt of lightning hit the man, leaving nothing but ash of the injured man.

'N-N-Nani?' The girl thought as the men looked at the blond with shock.

"…I'm getting out of here!" The punks ran out of fear and horror, leaving the girl behind.

"…" Both stood there silently for a minute or so before the girl gulped. "Um…Why did you kill that guy?" The girl asked, wondering if the person before her was a ninja though she didn't see a ninja hitai-ate anywhere on his body.

"…They were scum… They were planning to do bad things to me…" The boy sighed as the girl froze as he stepped over to her.

'So, he's one of those-'"-Crazies?" She squeaked when the boy touched her and smiled as he patted her head.

"…You're… good." The girl raised an eyebrow before heading a loud stomach growled and the boy collapsed onto the ground.

"…I'm… good?" The girl asked, blushing as no one ever said such a statement to here like that. "…Damn… I might as well get him out of the rain as he just saved me from wasting time and energy on those thugs." The girl picked up the boy easily and looked for an alright hotel as she didn't want to deal with anymore thugs.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Mmmm…" Naruto groaned while waking up. "Huh?" He blinked as he sat up, confused as he found himself in a room and in a bed. "Where am I?" He blinked, confused as to how his clothes were dry though he last remember being wet.

"So, you're up." Naruto looked to the side to see the girl he saw last night sitting at a table and frowning at him. "So, who are you?"

"…I'm Naruto." Naruto sighed, relaxing as the vibes he got from her were okay. Neither bad or good, but that right there was just good for Naruto… He though he was going to go insane running into humans with… horrifying plans in their minds for him.

"And which village do you belong to? You clearly are not a normal civilian." The girl sighed before taking a bit out of some bread only to sweat seeing even though his face was as straight as a professional poker player, he had droll coming out of the corner of his mouth. "…Here." She tossed Naruto some packaged bread and paled as the blond tried to eat the plastic with the bread. "Baka. You take the wrapping off." She groaned, getting up and opening the bread packages for him and he quickly devours the bread as if he had been starving for days. "At least use common sense."

"…What's common sense?" Naruto asked, sitting calmly on the bed.

"… Are you mocking me… And you still haven't told me which village you belong to." The girl angrily tapped her foot.

"… I don't know… All I remember… is my name… Naruto." The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "…What is your name?"

"… Uchiha Itachi…" The girl sighed, flopping down next to Naruto. "But, if you have no memory, how the heck did you do those ninjutsu?"

"Ninjutsu?" Naruto cocked his head as Itachi sweated. "… Ah! I remember some jutsu!...But, those powers of mine… weren't jutsu…. I'm so confused." Naruto gripped his head, which seemed to hurt… It was as if… Something was keeping him from remembering.

"What's the jutsu you remember?" Itachi asked, deciding to play along in case this guy was just acting. She wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. She knew most ninja learned jutsu related to their main village, making it so actually knowledgeable people can tell where the person came from by their moves.

"Henge… Sexy no Jutsu… Harem no Jutsu… Kage Bushin no Jutsu… Kawarimi…Some taijutsu… Rasengan… Kuchiyose no Jutsu… No genjutsu, so that's it." Naruto sighed as Itachi was pale.

"…What kind of jutsu set is that?" Itachi snorted before realizing something. "What? Did you say Kage Bushin and Rasengan?" Itachi asked, remembering the Kage Bushin was a Forbidden Jutsu thanks to how much chakra it took and the Rasengan was the Fourth Hokage's jutsu.

"Hai… Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said while making a cross seal and made three clones. Itachi watched in shock as he saw the very jutsu the Fourth Hokage had shown her and other ANBU in a joking manner to show his skill as a ball of wind formed in clones' hands, each helping make it before the ball disappeared and the clones.

"…Naruto… Do you know of Konoha?" Itachi asked, wondering if this guy was actually one of the ninja from Konoha that is missing in action. If indeed this guy lost his memory, then how could he return to Konoha when he couldn't remember the village or even how to get there?... But, how the heck did he know the Rasegan? The Fourth kept the secrets to getting that jutsu to work to himself and only two other people who also kept the jutsu's secret from letting out.

"… It sounds familir… But, no…" Naruto sighed, frowning.

"Naru-kyuu!" Both jumped when something began scratching at the door, like a cat. "Naru-kyuu! Naru-kyuu! In-kyuuu!"

"…What the heck? What the heck did someone feed that cat?" Itachi asked, going to the door and opening it only to nearly fall down when something shot through her legs and darted around the room. "Nani?"

"Naru-kyuu!" Itachi gapped when whatever it was hit Naruto in the face and landed on the bed for Itachi to see. Sitting on the bed, glaring at Naruto, was a chibi looking child who was about the size of a median size teddy bear and wearing the ragged remains of a navy blue cloth making sort of a cloak and the child had a pair of large orange fox ears on his head and a long bushy tail coming off his rear end. "Ba-kyuu!" The kitsune chibi pouted, puffing out his cheeks which lacked any whisker markings and such which the kid should have had.

"…Naruto… What the heck is _that_?" Itachi asked, pinching her cheek to make sure she was not dreaming. She knew if she wasn't, Naruto sure wasn't as he now had a bruised cheek from where the fox kid hit him.

"…" Naruto looked at the fox and stared at it. "…Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled, not knowing why the name was floating in his mind while looking at the creature.

"Sake?" Itachi asked, not really catching the mumbling from Naruto only to sweat when the fox glared at her and shake his head. "Uh… Sasuke?"

"Ye-kyuu!" The fox child yipped.

"Ah, if only Otouto could see you!" Itachi cooed, poking the fox boy's forehead. "He would be so embarrassed seeing a little fox chibi version of himself and the fact you have the same name is even cuter!" Cute things were one of Itachi's weaknesses. But, thanks to being a ninja and in a strict clan, she never got to keep any cute things and such.

"…Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto pointed at the fox child who wagged his tail and Itachi gapped.

"Otouto? No? Who did this to you? Was the Uchiha council? Tou-san? One of the Konoha nin or even a missing-nin?" Itachi panicked, holding the shocked fox child in her arms.

"No-kyuuu!" The fox child scratched her hand and was dropped onto the bed cutely onto his back, wiggling to get back onto his stomach. "Who-kyuu?" The fox child glared at Itachi who frowned.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi sighed only to sweat at the murderous glare she gotten from the fox only for the glare to go into total horror seeing her bosom as she was wearing a sleeveless top for pajamas and showed somewhat her meek rewards in the T&A department. She blamed her parents for putting a stupid gender bending jutsu on her for so long that she was just barely into the A cup size or at least the clothing shop she stopped at to get some said after sizing her. "What?"

"Naru-kyuu! Confu-kyuu!" Itachi sweated as the fox child had gripped his head, much like the blond before did. However, then the fox child had an idea. "Paper-kyuu! Pen-kyuu!" The child yipped happily and Itachi guessed he wanted to talk though writing and gave it a pen and some paper. However, then he tried to write, the pen kept dropping out of his chibi hands and after several tries, gave up as he could not even write a single kanji or symbol. "…Kyuu!" The fox child had another idea and began pointed at Itachi.

"Hm? Yes?" Itachi asked before seeing the fox cock his head. "Huh… Wait, you're confused, right?" The fox nodded as Itachi realized this Sasuke was trying to use charades to communicate. "I guess you are confused about me, right?"

"Kyuu!" The fox Sasuke nodded before nodding and pointing at Naruto and himself. He then did a cute mock fighting stance, punching towards Naruto.

"You were fighting… With him?" Itachi asked while pointing at Naruto for Sasuke to give her a thumbs up before putting his hands together and throw them up quickly several times to stress the point. "Uh… Explosion?" Sasuke nodded before falling over and closing his eyes. "Oh! You were both knocked out by some kind of explosion and that's so kawaii!" Itachi cooed to pale getting glared at Sasuke again, though the fox nodded. He got up and rubbed his eyes and then looked at his body to pretend being shocked. "Wait, so you're saying when you woke up, you were like this?"

"Kyuu!" Sasuke nodded then pointed at Naruto and hopped up, waving his arms as if trying to fly and then grabbed Naruto's hand to a wave motion like something was coming off him.

"…And his weird powers came after he woke up?" Itachi asked as the fox Sasuke nodded. "But he lost his memory in the process." Itachi, however, saw Sasuke froze. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked, only to sweat seeing a wave of depression coming off of the fox.

Unknown to both normal size children, this Sasuke was feeling pretty guilty right now. 'That's why the dope was freaking out earlier and sort of went on a killing spree on those thugs.' Sasuke thought, a deep pit forming in his stomach. He noticed Naruto was acting weird, but he just guessed it was because the dope got a little too excited of his new powers and it tainted Naruto like him and his curse mark. '…It's my fault… Man… My stupid actions caused me to become a chibi fox and Naruto amnesic superpower guy who has no problems killing people on the whim' Then, he had another weird… thing… female Itachi?. 'What a second?' Sasuke jumped up and pointed at Itachi and then himself.

"Huh? Our relationship?" Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded. "You're my little brother. Though, I want to know why my eight year old brother was fighting a thirteen year old and somehow caused an explosion." Itachi sighed before seeing Sasuke make a circle over his head. "What about a circle?" Sasuke shook his head and pointed at the room while making the circle over his head again. "Space… No, you mean world, right?" Sasuke nodded before holding his hands up with his left hand have one finger up and his right has three up. "One and three?... Thirteen?" Sasuke nodded. "You're thirteen years old like him?"

"Kyuu!" Sasuke yipped, so happy that this Itachi was at least smart like his brother before killing the… Wait… Itachi was thirteen when he murdered the Uchiha clan. 'Oh, crap, this could be bad.' Sasuke thought as Itachi connected the dots.

"You two are from another reality, possibly a possible future, and an explosion while you were fighting launched you both into this reality, turning you into this… fox whatever… and Naruto lost his memory." Itachi sighed before laughing, making Sasuke sweat in fear. "Oh… Why do I think you are both teammates and you two wouldn't had been fighting if I wasn't even there?" Sasuke blinked in confusion as Itachi went digging through some bags she bought the night before after showering. "Did Konoha go into a civil war or did the Uchiha clan end up massacred?"

"…" Sasuke held up two fingers to answer the question, scared that this Itachi was about to kill him. Sure, he still got speed, but he knew thanks to being chibified, he was too weak to face the missing-nin that was his brother. Though, at the moment, he agreed to himself his current form must be divine punishment for being so stupid.

"Heh… I see… I killed the clan in your world… I guess I'm the smarter between your reality's counter-part of me and myself." Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she pulled out two kunai.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, having been silent and listening to the two's-though technically one-sided in speech-conversation as he was studying it.

"Konoha and the Uchiha clan have been letting their grudges against each other go too far. I'm amazed nothing has gone to full out battle yet." Sasuke's eyes were wide as Itachi came over to them. "Though I cared for the clan, I also cared for Konoha and ended up becoming a double agent… But, I don't care anymore about either… Only Sasuke, my otuoto, is worth anything in my life." Itachi sat on the bed again and grabbed her ponytail and took out the holder. "Yet… Neither mother nor father really focuses on Sasuke… Almost always me… So, I thought 'What if I wasn't there?' What would that cause?... I guess a lot of people are going to label me a coward for doing this… But, I don't care. In fact, maybe technically I'm braver because of this. I put my foot down to my controlling parents and clan and the annoying village that just never changed and run away from Konoha by using the same trick the Slug Sannin has been using all this time to keep staying out of Konoha all this time without being labeled a missing-nin… And I am planning to disappear for good." Itachi pulled her hair over her head used the kunai to hack it off, making it short and unruly. "If 'Uchiha Itachi' disappeared off the planet… Would things end up for the better? Would my little brother finally have the attention of his parents? Would the baka of a clan and village finally see the error of their ways?... Would I finally be free myself and be human?" Itachi somberly smiled as Sasuke sighed.

'…So… That's the cause… He still cared for me and became the bad guy to protect Konoha and me… And hated it, so he wanted me to become strong enough to kill him as his punishment… Aniki… You're such a fool…' Sasuke thought before remembering Itachi had two kunai.

"Naruto, could up cut the back for me to get it even while I do my bangs do I can get them out of the way?" Sasuke fell over as Itachi handed Naruto the kunai.

"…Cut the back?" Naruto cocked his head as both Uchiha sweated.

"I mean cut my hair to where it's even length. Right now it's an uneven shoulder length, so I want to get it even out so it's not troublesome later." Itachi chimed, pulled out a box and a towel as well. Let's see… How do I mix this stuff as I want to dye my hair once it is cut?"

'Now, I am beginning to wonder if my brother was just really naïve and tricked into thinking by killing the Uchiha clan, he would save Konoha while ending up the bad guy.' Sasuke thought with a blank face as Naruto shrugged and begun cut Itachi's hair, not knowing she asked the worst person to do her hair.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Well… I was thinking some like this would happen, so I am not surprised." The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, sighed as the head of the military police, Uchiha Fugaku, glared at him. "Though, I didn't think when Itachi asked for a vacation that Itachi would use all his days at once… Or did I know that you can actually collect up your vacation days… I thought they expired after some time." The blond hair, blue eyed Hokage groaned. This was really something he always wondered would happen, but this seemed really surreal. The Uchiha prodigy actually ran away from not just his home, but his village! And, to top it off, he managed to do it without becoming a missing-nin.

"Well, I want you to send out some ANBU to get Itachi back!" Fugaku growled, furious that his daughter did such a stupid thing. All he did was drop the jutsu he had on his daughter to protect her from people wanting to kidnap children of bloodlines a while ago during war and told her that in a few years, she would be marrying her cousin Shisui, another fine ninja in the Uchiha clan. That meant Itachi would need lessons on being a wife which Mikoto was going to give, but now Itachi had ran away. Itachi just shown herself to not be fully enough of an honorable Uchiha she should be in Fugaku's mind, running away just because she found out she was being wedded to her cousin. Even an Uchiha woman would be honorable and marry the person she is betrothed to.

"…I understand, Fugaku, but… Sigh… I think we might want to give Itachi some space, for a little bit of time… I think we both crossed the line on Itachi and your son did a tactical retreat to get out of the tension between your can and the village, Uchiha-san." Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. "If anything, he probably was worried he would snap and left before causing any harm."

"So… You're admitting of tricking Itachi into spying on the Uchiha clan?" Fugaku growled, glaring at the Hokage.

"No… He only gave me information in hopes of stopping any violence could break out." Fugaku's eyes widen as the Hokage continued. "He cared deeply for _both_ for Konoha and the Uchiha clan and he only wanted to keep both from ending up in war. But… I guess both sides pushed Itachi on the edge, so before being pushed off the edge, he ran."

"…" Fugaku frowned, listening to what the Hokage had to say.

"... Itachi is technically still a child, Fugaku… You think how a child would feel after being pushed to take on the responsibilities of an adult so early?" Minato said, remembering his wife who was now gone. He would have a son by now if she had not died… Though, oddly enough, even though she was reported to have died, they never found the body to prove it. "I'm amazed Itachi hasn't snapped earlier because of the stress put onto him as he became a shinobi at such a young age."

"…Hokage… Now you're just making the same speech over and over again." Fugaku sighed, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Just giving you a taste to what Itachi had been going through." Fugaku gave the Hokage a confused look. "I was happy that Itachi was finally taking a vacation and lectured him a little on needing to rest and he slightly snapped on me, saying you keep saying the same thing over and over in different worlds. I noticed the villagers and your clan experiencing the same thing with hate. Maybe, if you help changed that, then the cycle might stop."

"… So, when are you going to send ANBU after Itachi?" Fugaku sighed, just wanting Itachi back to punish her.

"In two weeks. Give me plenty of time to make a good team and give Itachi enough time to cool off. Plus, the upside to the vacation time is that Itachi had to put down the countries he would possibly go to and any countries-including during the vacation-that either not allies with us or go to war on us he cannot go to."

"And, how does that help?" Fugaku frowned, annoyed at the Hokage.

"It limits his movement as the second he is spotted in another country he is not suppose to be in and reported to us will mark him AWOL and possible make him a missing-nin which I believe Itachi does not want to become." Minato sighed. "But, Fugaku, don't punish Itachi for this. Everyone has a time where they need to really find what is really important to them and do some soul searching… This might be Itachi's time." Fugaku nodded, though still thinking of at least grounding Itachi.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"N-N-N-NANI?" Itachi was trembling, looking at herself in the mirror.

"…" Naruto just stared at the freaking out girl as Sasuke was laughing (if the mix between barks and laughter could be called laughing) his tail off.

"How the heck my hair end up like this?" Itachi had tears in her eyes as she looked at her hair in the mirror… The sad fact was it was now a sun blond color and somehow became spiky and unruly much like Naruto's hair. "I knew I bought red hair dye!"

"…'Sun blond highlight for red hair...'" Itachi turned around to see Naruto was looking at the box the dye came in. "...'Only use small amount to get results.'"

"Now, you're just mocking me!" Itachi growled, snapping the box out of Naruto's hands. "But… What am I gonna do? I don't wanna be a blond! Plus, there are not many blonds in Fire Country, so many might… think… I am… from…" Itachi blinked as Naruto got up and she noticed they were of the exact same height and similar build… In fact, now that her hair was like Naruto, she sort of looked…

"That's it!" Itachi chimed happiy. "But, how to get my eyes blue and similar marks without using jutsu." Itachi pondered as Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke stopped laughing as now he was also confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Sasuke chimed up Naruto's arm and flopped onto Naruto's head. Sure, he has accepted his new body as sort of punishment for his stupidity, but he still hated being short. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't mind him riding on his shoulders and head so he could at least see enemies better and keep both Naruto and Itachi from getting a neck kink from looking down at him.

"I'll pose as your little sister!" Sasuke nearly fell of Naruto's head as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sis-ter?" Naruto cocked his head.

"Your sibling, basically people who were born from the same parents you have. However, I'll pose as a twin of you and that way I can hide through that disguise and in exchange, I'll help you find your memories!" Itachi chimed with a smirk. 'And keep you out of trouble.' Itachi mentally added, already having seen the damage Naruto could do. "Plus, your friend's form might not be permanent, so I might as well try to get him back to normal as well. But, I need to figure out a good way to get the same tattoos as Naruto and how to also change my eyes' color so that Naruto and I will fully match without using ninjutsu or genjutsu, because even though I have a good amount of knowledge on seals, I don't have enough chakra or skill in seals to make it so I could make a henge or genjutsu undetectable like the one the Slug Sannin is said to use."

"…" Naruto's eyes widen as something came to him. "… I think… I have an alternative that could work…" Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I don't know why… But… It just came into my head, but it can make a person's body into a perfect clone of a person with just hair from that person, but by removing one ingredient, the person using it will only get the appearance of the person and stay their gender."

"Nani? You didn't tell me all the jutsu you knew?" Itachi yelled, glaring at Naruto.

"…It's not a jutsu… It's a recipe."

Itachi gave the frowning blond who was looking down in fear of having upset Itachi a skeptical look. "Nani?... A… recipe?... You mean sort of like a poison one, but it works like a jutsu?" Naruto nodded as Itachi sighed. "Well, it is possible as there are medicines that recover chakra and increase blood, so why not liquid jutsu? How long does it last or do you not remember that?"

"It last as long as you want. To get rid of the change, all the person has o do is drink the antidote version. I remember both." Naruto sighed as Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Nani? I know Naruto didn't know anything on poisons and such… Or at least, I believe I do… Now that I think of it, the more I try to remember about the dope, the more I realize how little I really know about him.' Sasuke thought as even though he knew the dope some, he realized while trying to think of things to regain Naruto's memory that he hardly knew anything about Naruto outside of missions and such.

"Alright!" Itachi chimed, pretty happy compared to usual. 'Yes! With this I can keep out of Konoha's hands as well as my clans!' However, after two hours, Itachi found herself… eating her words.

"…" Naruto silently moved a flash around with the solution as Sasuke and Itachi were green around the gills looking at the ingredients which were used which included lizard tails and other… not so edible looking things.

"N-Naruto… Are you sure this is the right recipe?" Itachi sheepishly asked, hoping Naruto was not going to poison her. Though, even though Sasuke knew this Itachi was innocent, he still was smirking some as he liked the idea of any Uchiha Itachi suffering.

"Hai." Naruto said while sparks came off his hand the concoction began to glow and bubble. "Now for just the hair." Naruto yanked out several strands of his hanr and put it into the bubbling mix for it to turn from blue to yellow and instantly stop bubbling. "Here." Naruto poured some of the liquid in a glass before adding more ingredients into the flask after handing the nervous Itachi the cup.

"Um… What are you doing now?" Itachi sheepishly asked, wondering if she should use the snicker fox on her should as a test subject for the subject.

"Making the antidote… Aren't you going to drink it?" Itachi flinched in fear at the dark look she got from Naruto in perfect time as his hand was spark.

'Here goes.' Itachi quickly gulped down the mystery liquid instantly stuck out her tongue once done. "…Yuck… Huh?" Sasuke jumped off of Itachi in a panic as Itachi's body glowed and suddenly was engulf in smoke. "Cough cough cough! What the heck was that?" Itachi shouted as the smoke cleared though Naruto was just paying complete attention to his flask. However, she noticed fox Sasuke with his mouth wide open and was not making a sound. "Huh? What wrong?" Itachi asked before paling and quickly pulling out a mirror she used to see around corners as a ninja.

'Seriously…Doubting my skills… Huh? Why am I thinking like this?' Naruto thought, finishing the antidote by pouring it in a flask canteen and put a piece of tape with antidote on it before putting away.

"No way…" Itachi gasped, seeing her reflection showed Naruto's face, though with a slightly more curved face, larger eyes, and slightly tamer hair. "Naruto! This is amazing!" Itachi shouted in shock, as she activated her Sharingan, yet she could not see past the illusion though her Sharingan still showed through. "You really invited a jutsu in the form of a liquid!" Itachi chimed, very interested in learning this recipe as she tried to hug Naruto in joy. However, Naruto's eyes widened and instantly ducked which caused Itachi to hug a tree really hard.

-CRUNCH!SLAM!-

"Na-kyuuu?" Sasuke yelped as Itachi and he was shocked at the fallen tree thanks to being crushed by Itachi.

"Fu fu fu… I…just remember a side effect of the potion." Naruto chuckled darkly, sweating at barely dodging getting crushed to death. "Because of the missing ingredient, it causes some of the other ingredients to make a sort of strength potion within, making the person also quite strong and deadly if they are not careful."

"..I see…" Itachi sheepishly chuckled, though made a mental note that the extra power might come in handy controlling Naruto. "Wait… Potion?...Eh… Whatever… Naruto, what's your surname?"

"…I don't remember." Naruto sighed as Sasuke began drawing in the sand.

"Hey-kyuu!" Sasuke whined for both to look down to see a spiral Sasuke drew on the ground and pointed at it.

"A swirl?" Itachi asked while Sasuke held his arms like an "X" to say no. "A spiral?" Sasuke shook his head and pretend to swim. "Swimming… That means you're in wa-Oh! Whirlpool! So, you're saying Naruto's surname whirlpool?"

"Kyuu!" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's see…" Itachi thought hard before remembering a surname. "Uzumaki?"

"Yea-kyuu!" Sasuke yipped, jumping up and down.

"…Then, if Naruto is from Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina is highly likely your mother." Sasuke froze in shock as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "…She disappeared a bit before I was born and was pregnant, and she was the only know Uzumaki currently living in Konoha… So, you could be her counterpart's child… Now… If she named you Naruto… What new name should I take on?" Both boys sweated as Itachi sighed. 'This is troublesome… Great… I am beginning to sound like a Nara… Wait… Nara is not just a surname!'

"Why change your name?" Naruto sighed, not getting it as he found just knowing his name to be very reassuring.

"Because I can't keep going as Uchiha Itachi! If I do, I'll just suffocate from all that has been selfishly pushed onto my shoulders!" Itachi smirked, while making a fist. "So, from now on, I will be Uzumaki Narato."

"…Did you just change 'ru' to 'ra,' Itachi?" Naruto asked as Itachi fell over.

"No! I remembered Nara is actually a feminine base name when not used as a surname and added 'to' to it as it sounds better to me than Narachi or Narako or even Naraku!" Itachi shouted, blushing in embarrassment. "Now, let's get to another village as we need new clothes!"

"But… Why didn't we buy them in the village we were just in?" Naruto asked as Sasuke snickered at the fact Naruto was being dragged by Itachi.

"Because we stayed too long there and people might connect you to those you killed and try to avenge their fallen comrades… And people might also connect my disguise to who I am if we stay here any longer." Itachi sighed before smiling. 'But… Maybe while helping you, Naruto, find who you are, I might finally find myself as well… Find what is really of worth and my human side instead of the monster made to be a ninja. However, at least I won't get bored from this vacation I took having to keep you out of trouble.' Itachi hummed, confusing the amnesic blond. For some reason, Naruto sees Itachi's name is good as is as she was like a weasel or even raven in his opinion…


	3. Chapter 2

Discalimer-I do not own Naruto or any show, anime, or such where themes that appear within this story came from.

"Normal Talk" 'Normal think' Normal Speech

"_Familiar" 'Thoughts' Flashback/dream/etc._

"**Don't know yet." 'Don't know about this either.'

* * *

**

Ch.2 "Trouble And Magic"

"Nnnn. What are you looking for, Itachi?" Naruto groaned, tired of walking as they had been roaming the streets a busy "entertainment" village full of shops, hotels, and other businesses.

"Call me Narato!" Itachi pouted, glaring at Naruto who had Sasuke lying atop his head. "Remember! I tossed away my old life and now I'm Narato!" Itachi grinned while doing a thumbs up.

'…Why do I think this Itachi is actually Naruto's counter-part, just born in my brother's counter-part's body in this world?' Sasuke thought, having gotten used to his now small body.

"…" Naruto narrowed his eyes some. "A name is an important gift. It is something not to throw away."

"Huh?" Itachi looked at Naruto who blinked and shook his head. "What did you just say?"

"Eh… Nothing…" Naruto sighed, his head aching some. "But, why are we still walking around? I thought we need new clothes?" Naruto looked at his black shirt and roughed up orange jumpsuit pants. Itachi had thrown his jacket away and used a small fireball jutsu to help dry his clothes and himself when she first met him, but he still felt… oddly uncomforted at the moment in his clothes… Like he was exposed too much.

"Yes, but we need to find a small shop as we want to stay low and spend as little as we can to make my money supply last." Itachi said, frowning at the shops currently around them. "All these shops are high end shops that are expensive and probably have cameras."

"Why are you worried about that?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke, however, could tell Itachi was slightly paranoid… But, then again, the chibi Uchiha did not blame Itachi for this as she was an ANBU captain.

"You killed several people and you don't think it is wrong?" Itachi asked before sighing. "Oh, right… No common sense." Itachi groaned while walking forward and Naruto following. However, a thug bumped into Naruto and his eyes widen and he gripped his arm which was bumped into as the thug turned around.

"Hey! Punk! Watch where you are going!" The thug shouted before recoiled at the mad look in Naruto's eyes which glare at him before Itachi gotten Naruto in a headlock.

"S-Sorry! My brother is such a klutz! Bye!" Itachi ran and dragged Naruto into an alley, confusing the thug who just shrugged it off and left. "No! No killing!" Itachi growled, having sensed the killer intent coming off of Naruto after the thug had bumped into him. Itachi blinked as she noticed Naruto trembling as Sasuke also was curious as to why. "Naruto? Are you alright?" Itachi then noticed Naruto chutching his arm and moved his hand to blink. "Huh? Those weird bumps again?" Itachi noticed red bumps had formed on Naruto's arm, like a rash. She saw them before when she dried him off and took off his jacket to throw it away and he was covered in them, but when he woke up, they were gone.

"…Hi-kyuuu." Sasuke remembered getting a poison ivy rash and it was in the form of hives much like what was now on Naruto's arm.

"Hi?" Itachi blinked in confusion before Sasuke pretended scratching himself. "Oh, a rash… But why?" Itachi pouted before seeing Naruto curled up. "Huh? Naruto, are you alright?"

"…He killed several people… He was going to trade drugs for money." Itachi and Sasuke eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked before realizing something. Naruto was _scared_. 'Wait… Did he killed all those people out of fear?'

"I… touched him… And images came into my head… Images of his plans and memories…" Naruto shivered. "He was bad…"

"Sasuke, is this something that usually happens with Naruto?" Itachi asked the little kitsune who shook his head.

'Naruto… What the heck is going on with you?' Sasuke frowned, feeling guilty that Naruto was possibly suffering because of him.

"I see… I guess Naruto became a psychic from that explosion." Sasuke looked at Itachi who was pinching the bridge of her nose. "He can read thoughts and such like I read psychics can do and that would explain his new powers… And having no memory and being able to at least tell good from bad… Naruto gets stress out seeing the bad images if touched by a bad person."

"Excuse me, is your sibling alright?" A well dressed business man asked as Itachi sighed in relief it was a good manner looking person.

"Ah, yes." Itachi sighed as the man held out his hand for Naruto to grab to help himself up.

"Huh?" Naruto moved away from the man, confusing Sasuke and Itachi even more. "Are you alright, kid?"

"Don't touch me!" Itachi blinked at how fast Naruto had managed to get to the other end of the alley while still kneeling on the ground. "I hate men!"

"Eh?" Itachi paled in shock before realizing everyone person Naruto had killed were all men and when he met her…. "Uh, excuse my brother. He has a phobia of men." Itachi bowed as the man nodded and left. "Sasuke… Any clue to why Naruto doesn't like men?"

"Kyuu…" Itachi sweated at the cartoon, but pretty well done drawn faces of Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya, Konoha's Toad Sannin, on the ground by Sasuke's feet. He then pretended to have glasses and pointed at the wall like a teacher.

"Oh… He probably became reflexive thanks to that… But, I guess he hid his hatred of men from you, huh?"

"Kyuu…Clot-kyuu…" Sasuke pulled on the shirt he was wearing which he had tied in many knots to keep it from bothering him. Though, he did not blame Naruto for the fear he just saw. Though, it was probably a combination of Kakashi not teaching him hardly anything and the perv apects from that weirdo Jiraiya that caused this weird fear in Naruto. 'Sigh… The more I thing about it… Maybe Naruto was the one who suffered more than me…'

"I see… He likes covering clothing…" Itachi sighed before seeing Naruto had calmed down. "Naruto… We'll try to avoid the crowds. Okay?"

"Hai…" Naruto nodded while getting up.

"Now, let's get going and find a shop." Itachi chimed as Naruto looked out of the alley. "Let's go-Huh?" Itachi blinked as oddly enough Naruto wouldn't budge. She looked back to see Naruto pale as he stared straight out. "Nani?" Itachi looked back to see nothing to cause Naruto to be scared. "Come on, Naruto. We need to hurry."

Naruto shook his head, not knowing why… But he felt there was something wrong. Both Uchiha raised an eyebrow before Itachi sighed and yanked Naruto ahead.

"Come on, Naruto. The faster we get done shopping, the faster we can got out of this village." Itachi groaned, dragging Naruto who was trying his best from moving, but Itachi proved the be stronger.

'…Naruto… You're a lot weirder than what I remember.' Sasuke sighed before running after the two "twins."

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Heh." A fourteen year old girl wearing a green and black hoodie which was like the head of a chameleon and a short black frilly skirt that matched her black green and black stocking and green sandals chuckled while looking at a newspaper. She was looking at an article about several missing thugs who were wanted for a variety of crimes.

_"So, you think that this might be her?"_ A large chameleon appeared out of thin air on the girl's shoulders as she looked over the village at her high point as she was sitting atop a building.

"You smelled the magic that had been used back in that other village and we tracked to this village." The girl chuckle, moving her dark hair out of her eyes with a smirk on her face, "Now, it is to just find the girl and capture her before she fully awakens."

_"Yes… But, finding her will be pretty hard still if she hasn't fully awakened."_ The chameleon sighed before the girl spotted a blond hair girl with whisker like marks on her cheeks and pulling a boy with familiar features with her.

"Bingo!" The girl got up and jumped of the side of the building and landed in an alley. "Gen."

_"Yes, mistress."_ The chameleon became transparent, but so did the girl till her form changed to that of a normal fourteen year old girl wearing a gray hoodie, black pants, and a headband on her head to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks, Gen!" The girl chimed before running through the crowd and straight to the two twin looking people. "Hey!" The girl stopped and turned at her, much to the relief of the boy who quickly latched his back on a wall in some shade. "Excuse me, but is your name Naruto?" The hoodie girl asked innocently.

"No… My name is Narato. My twin brother's name is Naruto." The whiskered girl sheepishly laughed before glaring at her brother who looked like he was very happy to be in the shade.

"Oh, thanks. It's just you sort of looked like a friend of mine, though now that I look closer, you're not her. We call her 'Naruto' because of these fishcake like swirls on her cheeks." Hoodie girl chimed. "Oh, my name is Tsuchi Kin!"

"Hiiiiiiiissssssssssssss!" The hoodie girl blinked, seeing a mini-kitsune on the girl known as Narato's head.

"Sasuke. No. That's mean." Narato sighed, flicking the kitsune on the nose. "Sorry! He doesn't like strangers that much!" Narato apologized with a bow.

"No problem. Well, thank you again, but I have to go! Bye!" Kin chimed while running off and after a good ways from the twins and kitsune, she ducked into an alley for her illusion to disappear. "Heh… Narato? Possibly the texts in years have become lost in translation and went from Narato to Naruto… Expect humans to want a more masculine sounding threat hurting them." Kin chimed, reaching into her pocket and somehow pulling out a good size broomstick.

_"If that girl is indeed the one, then why didn't you attack her right then?"_ Gen, the chameleon, asked as the girl sat on the broom and it actually levitated off the ground.

"I wanted to, but now I will just wait till they leave the village and strike when they least expect it. No need to get villages and humans in the fray and get the witch hunters on our rear ends." Kin chimed as both the chameleon and herself became transparent as she flew up. "Though, I think I might make her brother into my cute little slave though I don't know what that kitsune familiar will be able to do being too cute and adorable as well."

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Ah… Moisture…" Itachi frowned at Naruto who had his head under a water fixture and had it going full blast to cover his head.

"…Hey, Sasuke, Naruto is pretty weird… Has he always been like this?" Itachi asked the mini-kitsune, trying to keep her mind off the failed attemptsof getting into several shop… Why? Well, she discovered for some reason only Naruto and she could see Sasuke's real form, yet everyone else saw a small fox of with strange markings of orange and navy blue.

"Kyuu…" Sasuke shrugged, confused as well. Sure, he did not that many things he really knew of Naruto, but this was just getting plain weird. 'But, then again, he did hog his canteen a lot.'

"I see… You didn't really get to know him…" Sasuke's hair went up as Itachi hit the nail right on the head. "And since I know you're teammates, I guess you're an arrogant ass like most of the Uchiha clan is." Sasuke fell over onto the ground, crying at the fact of his sins.

'It hurts already enough! Stop poking the stake deeper!' Sasuke thought, wanting to crawl into a grave and die. However, he guessed the curse mark which Orochimaru used on him caused him to drift into the darkness and now that it was gone, he was finally feeling the regret and such caused by his actions. 'Speaking of which… What happen to the curse mark?' Sasuke thought, feeling where the mark had been. However, when he had a chance to check, it was gone and replaced with a weird lacy looking black collar like tattoo.

"Huh?" Naruto turned off the fixture and noticed a poster on the wall. Itachi blinked in shock seeing Naruto going down the alley.

"Woah! Where are you going?" Itachi shouted while picking Sasuke up and chasing after Naruto who began running through several back alley ways till stopping and Itachi ran into his back. "Ow! What was that for?" Itachi groaned, rubbing her nose before looking around Naruto to see a strange shop that seemed kind of shady. "Mahou Shop?" Itachi asked only to look at Naruto who walked up to the shop and opened the door. "Wait! Naruto!"

Itachi and Sasuke were shocked as they found the shop filled with all sorts of things from strange clothing to jars and such full of strange objects… Like eyeballs. "Oh, ho! It's rare nowadays for me to get customers at this shop." Itachi and Sasuke gapped as they found a familiar face sitting on a carpet and pillow near the cash register while being around cats.

"Nekobaa!" Itachi shouted in shock, though confused at the clothing the old lady her clan had been getting supplies from in a small shop like this.

"Huh? You know of the name I go by as a human?" Itachi blinked, confused before the old lady with black cat ear headband in her hair to hold back an afro chuckled. "Not like it really matters. I prefer Nekobaa anyways better than my real name as it suits me more. Now, what are you here for? This shop only draws humans who need something or others of my kind." Nekobaa sighed as Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

'I almost blew my cover!' Itachi sighed before gapping as Naruto just went looking around as if the shop was normal. "Naruto! Why did you come to this place?" Itachi whispered, knowing that if her clan would pay enough, Nekobaa would rat her out.

"For clothes and supplies. When I saw the posters in the alley way, I felt I could trust this shop." Naruto said with a sort of poker face, but his eyes were complete innocent.

"You can't trust posters!" Itachi hissed in a whisper while Sasuke nodded in agreement, glaring at Naruto.

"Hmm… This energy?" Itachi froze as Nekobaa looked at them. "You have something of great emotional value, do you?"

"Something of emotional value?" Itachi asked, now confused as to what Nekobaa was talking about.

"Yes. Though I do like cash, what I want more is objects of personal value. They are worth more to me than because of the power they hold." Nekobaa smirked as Itachi dug in her bag and pull out one of the few photos she had with herself as "Uchiha Itachi" and her little brother.

'Why did I pull this out?' Itachi thought with a raised eyebrow.

"May I appraise that photo?" Nekobaa asked with a smirk as Itachi gave it before paling. "Huh? Oh, I see… I didn't recognized you like that, Itachi."

'Crap! She tricked me into giving up my identity!' Itachi thought before blinking as Nekobaa pulled out a small scale and put the photo on it. "Nani?" Itachi looked at the scale which made a small beep and gapped at the sum it showed on the little readout while Sasuke fell off her head in shock.

"I see. I knew it. Since you also done a lot of favors for me, I guess I have to increase that total some. But, don't worry, Itachi. I have cat caught my tongue if your clan comes around asking about you. You have quite an account now with me if you just give that photo." Nekobaa smirked as Itachi was confused. "You can buy any supplies and such you need from me, especially with the trouble you just picked up."

"The trouble I picked up?" Itachi asked before paling remembering her father's temper. Naruto, however, was busy looking around and then his eyes widen as he found a lantern in the shape of an owl and with a large ring on the top. He picked it up and smiled.

"Well, if you want, I can easily also get you tailor made clothing real fast as well since you're friend seems to need some better clothing." Itachi looked at Naruto who was happily holding the lantern with a big grin on his face. "Ah, you found something you like? Well, just draw what you want me to get ya and I make it happen and will be done once you are done shopping around." Nekobaa smiled while holding up a sketchpad with some pencils of different colors.

"I-I'm not good at drawing." Itachi sighed only to be shocked when Naruto took the sketch pad and his hand moved at an incredible pace and instantly had three pages done and gave the pad back to Nekobaa.

"Oh, I see… I can make this work." Nekobaa chimed. "Feel free to look around as I need to go into the back to get the supplies and make the clothes." Nekobaa gotten up and went into the back happily. However, Itachi instantly glared at Naruto.

"Naruto… What did you put on those sheets of paper?" Itachi growled in anger.

"Clothing sketches and details." Naruto answered bluntly before turning around and looking around some more.

"I mean, specifically, what did you put for clothes on there?" Itachi puffed her cheeks out.

"Clothes for Sasuke, you, and me," Naruto said as Itachi tried to glare at Naruto, but failed as Narut had picked up a jar with cut off lizard tails in them.

"…Sasuke, is he a perv?" Itachi whispered, moving to the part of the shop within aminal parts and such in jars.

"Kyuu…" Sasuke shrugged, not knowing that answer. 'He does some perverted things, but he also is a lot better than some people I know.' Sasuke instantly blushed, remembering the time he accidently read Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise once.

"Yesh… Sasuke, you make me hope that what I did makes sure he never ends up like you." Itachi sighed in annoyance while Sasuke growled back at her. However, she noticed a pair of sunglasses that looked sort of raven like. "Huh?" Itachi picked up the dark glasses and put them on to blink as oddly enough they did not hinder her sight at all though being in a dark room. "Hey, Sasuke, you think I should buy these?" Itachi asked while pulling them off to see the temples of the glasses looked like looked like raven feathers.

"Why-kyuu?" Sasuke blinked, remember the Itachi that was his brother was never really a materialist.

"Well, I still have my Sharingan, but if I use it, people will automatically be suspicious as that would mean I am an Uchiha in disguise, I stole the Sharingan from an Uchiha, or I am an illegitimate child of an Uchiha." Sasuke sweated at the last of which Itachi said. "So, if I wear these sunglasses, then people won't be able to see my eyes."

"Oh-kyuu!" Sasuke yipped, realizing what Itachi was saying. By hiding her eyes, she could use the Sharingan without exposing herself as an Uchiha. Sasuke nodded as Itachi smiled.

"Heh heh! You're becoming pretty good at expressing yourself without words… I wonder if Nekobaa has some weapons here." Itachi pondered before turning around and recoiled to find Naruto standing there. "Holy… Don't do that!" Itachi sighed, patting her chest as Sasuke was trembling and gripping hair on Itachi's head at how much Naruto scared him.

"Huh? What did I do?" Naruto cocked his head with a straight face as the two Uchiha glared at him.

'Damn… Wait… This is weird… Usually, my senses would pick up one someone near me.' Itachi thought, looking back at Naruto who was looking at some other items in the shop. However, she noticed something off with Naruto. 'Weird… It's not like he gives off a living presence?' "Nah… My chi must be off." Naruto blinked at her as she patted his back. "Hey, Naruto, any ideas of how to jog your memory?"

"How can I 'jog' my memory when I hardly have any?" Naruto asked bluntly, though a hint of anger was in his voice.

"I mean, what you_ can_ remember. Places wise. Konoha is out of the question, but you had to have missions out of Konoha. Ow!" Itachi yelped when Sasuke pulled on her hair before jumping down onto a table. "Sasuke! Huh?" Itachi blinked as Sasuke was wiggling his arms in a wave manner. "Wave?"

"Kyuu!" Sasuke nodded.

"What about Waves-Oh, Waves Country! You had a mission there!" Itachi chimed. "And it's within my zone I can traveling to!"

"Zone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused… Though, he was beginning to get used to being confused all the time as he guessed it was a normal thing with the lack of memory.

"Yeah. Since I am on vacation, I had to put down where all I was going to visit country wise and I'm not allowed to go into countries Konoha is not friends with. However, I put down every country Konoha has a treaty, non-ninja, and even neutral country down, making it so I have quite a large amount of places to go around. Waves is one country I can go to." Itachi smirked before staring at the lantern Naruto was holding. "... You are getting that?"

"Hai." Naruto nodded with a smile.

"I see… Though, you should look for a weapon as well. Can't rely that much on kunai and shuriken as we can't waste them," Itachi sighed, wanting to make sure they kept the amount of money she had last for a while.

"You're looking for a weapon, Itachi-san?" Itachi jumped before turning around to see Nekobaa had come out of the back and placed some clothing on cashier counter. "Then I might have one that might be useful to you. I'll get it out from the back while you all try on your new clothes."

"Okay…" Itachi sighed. 'Wow… That was quick… Wait… Don't tell me Naruto drew up a very skimpy outfit and Nekobaa made it?' Itachi thought while Naruto grab his own pile and Nekobaa pointed where the dressing rooms are. Itachi blushed as she imaged herself in a bikini like kunoichi outfit and posing for Naruto to take pictures. "…I've been around guys for too long…" Itachi grumbled as Sasuke found a small outfit for himself and Nekobaa pushed Itachi's new outfit in her arms and pushed the somewhat dazed and embarrassed Itachi into one of the changing rooms.

"…" Nekobaa smirked before heading into the back to get the weapon for Itachi.

"N-N-Nani?" Itachi gasped, getting out of the dressing room to make sure she was not under an illusion after gotten dressed without even looking once at the outfit as she had put it on. The outfit consisted of a cute orange corset like top that the pointed two ends each the front and back with black under shirt with feathers like ends for the sleeves, black shorts with similar feathery bottoms with orange belts loops, and black ninja sandals with shafts that went up over her knees with a similar feathered finished like fashion boots. "…Wow… I look… nice…" Itachi blushed, never really thinking she would look lice in any kind of girl's clothing.

"Kyuu?" Itachi looked down to see Sasuke in his own little outfit of a cute black shirt with orange lines going down and cross each other and then black shorts. "Na-kyuu?" Sasuke recoiled in shock at Itachi. 'Naruto drew that?'

"Oh! It's pretty easy to move in these clothes!" Itachi chimed, kicking some for Sasuke to sweat. He guessed Naruto knew how to somehow put fashion into function perfectly, yet wore an orange jumpsuit himself. "Huh? This is sort of like what those detectives I see on television wear." Itachi frowned while putting on a small orange cloak which used a chibi sort of raven pin to hold it on place and the cloak just went down to her elbows and she also put on a cute small hat that was an orange pointed hair with raven feathers on the band and a matching pin to the cloak on it.

"Cu-kyuu." Sasuke snickered before crying when Itachi stepped on him.

"Wait… I wonder what Naruto made for himself?" Itachi asked out loud while Sasuke snickered at the idea of Naruto coming out of the changing room wearing his old jumpsuit.

"Though, it seems Naruto likes orange a lot." Sasuke fell over as Itachi wondered if Naruto was one of those people who liked Halloween things. However, Sasuke and she gapped when Naruto gotten out of the changing room he was in as he finished putting on his own long cloak which was orange and went nearly all the way to ground with his feet expose and bare. He was using an owl pin to keep the cloak up and the collar high to cover his lower face while a strange, large pointed hair, though the hat had several kinks in it to make it curl, with a matching pin on the back band.

"…What's wrong?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion as Itachi shook her head.

"More like what the _heck_ are you wearing?" Itachi roared in anger. "You're like a freaking orange beacon light! You'll attract too much attention!"

"No, he won't." Itachi spun around to see Nekobaa holding a holster with the form of a strange box with a purple object exposed with a two black handles of a winged design and some kind of black object made to grab on the object in the holster. "He had asked for seals that make all of your presence seem nonexistent."

"Nani?" Itachi gasped in shock. "Fuuinjutsu can really do that?" Itachi chimed as Nekobaa smirked.

"Oh, jutsu can't… You'll see what I mean soon enough." Both Uchiha blinked in confusion as Nekobaa chuckled before Naruto went up to and talked, getting a bag filled with "supplies" before Itachi followed Naruto out of the shop, still pretty confused. "Well, Nii will be happy to hear that the momma cat is back. Though, it seems it might be too early from the looks of things." Nekobaa sighed with a smirk while petting one of the cats near her.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"…" Eight year old Uchiha Sasuke sat in his room, holding the bruised cheek he had gotten from school as well as looking at a photo he had with his sibling and himself in.

"It's your fault she left!" Sasuke looked at the door, frowning at the shouts of his parents.

"My fault? You're the one who put the jutsu on her!" Sasuke flinched as he heard something break.

"Aneki…"Sasuke let out a sigh, know full well he was going to have to buy something from the convenient store near the compound for dinner again. Since he found out his brother was really his sister and Itachi had ran away, his parents would bicker and fight a lot… And he had fazed completely into the background. "… Aneki, I want you back…" Sasuke said, feeling down. He didn't even put much effort in class today, hence the bruise on his face as Kiba hit him pretty hair in taijutsu class.

"…" Sasuke got off his bed and listened to make sure both his parents were downstairs as he did not want to end up in the crosshairs of their bickering and went over to his sister's room and went inside. 'Crying won't bring her back! I'll go and find her myself!' Sasuke smirked. "But, first, I need to get info on where Aneki possibly went!"

Sasuke, however, blinked at how bland his sister's room was. 'Oh, yeah… Aneki was known to not really care for personal things… And if she had a diary, she probably took it with her.' Sasuke frowned, but he knew no one was prefect no matter how hard they try. He knew this well with his now exposed to be actually girl sibling. Only he knew her true nature of being a loving sibling… And especially the fact she was really a fun loving and joyful person who keeps up a stoic mask to keep up the Uchiha image.

'Wait… What am I thinking?' Sasuke gasped while he had begun searching. 'Aneki was miserable here… She hated having to keep up that emotional mask… If I bring her back… Then she'll be unhappy…' Sasuke was on the ground, a wave of depression hovering over him. However, he was low enough to see under Itachi's bed and he noticed something.

"What this?" Sasuke pulled out an old looking book and a large piece of paper that was folded up. He unfolded it to find a strange circle drawn on the paper with some lines within it to make a pattern similar to a pentagram in the form of a star. 'Why does Aneki has something like this under her bed?' Sasuke looked at the book and noticed a bookmark, so he opened the book to where the book mark was. 'A protection spell can come in various forms. This one is the most commonly used for witches to summon a form of protection.'

"… Nani?" Sasuke squeaked with a blank face. He knew of witches. In fact, though he was fearful of real world girls thanks to his fangirls and other such violent girls, he did like magical girls from television as they were usually nice and kind. However, he did not know why his sister would be trying to use magic as even he knows it's fake.

"… 'All a witch needs to do is use a little of their blood and then say their usual incantation for simple spells or spells in the witch's beginner's knowledge or base set.'" Sasuke sweated before raising an eyebrow as he saw a bandage on his palm where he had cut himself earlier cleaning his kunai. "… Maybe she just wanted to try it out before running away… She is really too curious for her own good sometimes." Sasuke sighed as he found himself now curious. He pulled the band-aid off some to see the cut still bleeding some and dripped on the paper which Sasuke noticed was oddly clean of blood, making Sasuke wonder if his sister didn't do it… Or she didn't read the fine print as she sucked at building things like bookshelves because of sometimes not reading the instructions completely.

Sasuke then thought hard for an incantation. 'What would be good?... Well, when I think witches, I think of bats, cats, and spiders… Well, spiders to spin and weave there webs, so a spell should be like weaving together magic… Yeah, that would be how the magical girls' magic seems to look!' Sasuke smirked as he had a chant suddenly pop up in his head.

"Threads bind together to become my will." Sasuke said out loud, blinking at the fact the words just came out only to flinched as the circle began to glow and a small gust came up before… the circle made a sort of puff sound with a small smokecloud went up. "…That… was anti-dramtic…" Ssuke sighed, guessing though he managed to actvite magic, since witches were girls, he failed the spell.

"Squeak…" A small cough caught Sasuke's attention.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at the paper as the smoke cleared and exposed a furry object that was the size of a ball that could be held in both hands in the middle of the circle. "Nani? It worked?" Sasuke asked out loud in shock before flinching when the object moved. Two eyes appeared out of the ball of fluff.

"Ah… Cu-Eh?" Sasuke went pale as six more eyes appeared next to the two.

_"…You have a pretty flat chest for a witch."_ Sasuke's jaw went wide open as he heard a voice from the ball of fluff with eight somewhat cute beady eyes.

"I-I'm a guy." Sasuke stuttered, now seeing there was no blood left on the paper as the ball of fuzz scuffled forward to him. It looked him over and cocked its head, or at least that what Sasuke guessed it did as its eyes positions changed.

_"Weird. Mamma always told me it was girls who were witchs, not boys."_ The fuzzball sighed before crawling up onto Sasuke's lap. _"But, I sense the familiar bond between you and me, so somehow you are a witch."_ The fuzzball chimed, confusing Sasuke. _"Glad to be your first familiar! I'm Nui!"_

"Nui? As in sewing?" Sasuke pinched himself on the cheek, making sure he was not dreaming.

_"Yeah. I weave like all spiders do."_ The fuzzball chimed again.

"…You're… a spider? Sasuke said with a skeptical face before Nui had shot a bit of spider silk from the end of its rear onto the roof and crawled up it to half way and then began swinging to prove it. "But… You're so furry…"

_"Yeah. Momma says were Magic Weaver Spiders, though my brothers and sisters prefer the term Puffball Spiders as we all look like puffballs no matter how big we get." _Nui somehow let out a sigh. _"But, what's your name?"_

"I'm Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said while looking back at the circle. 'So, Aneki must have summoned something before leaving Konoha… Or, after summoning it, gained enough confidence to run away as if it was a more powerful creature than what I just summoned, then she would not have a problem with other ninja including the ninja from our village.'

_"You gave me your human surname?"_ Sasuke looked at Nui in confusion again. _"Or is it you are a newborn witch?"_

"A newborn witch?"Sasuke asked, wondering what this so-called spider was talking about. He just wanted to know where his sister went… '…It's not like mother and father is going to notice me. All they see is Itachi now… In fact, not even mother sees me… I'm amazed they haven't forgotten to feed me yet…'

_"A witch who just developed and discovered her powers for the first time. Most witches are reborn and awaken later to remember all their past deeds and magic spells and skills."_ Sasuke's eyes widen as the spider continued. _"Also, witches also drop their surname and go with Majo to let go of their human selves and protect their families as witch hunters had back in the past caused panic witch hunts which brought forth many innocent killings including killing the witch's innocent families they had been reborn into. Or, that's at least what Mamma told me."_

"So… A witch would leave their home and disappear to protect their family?" Nui nodded as Sasuke stared at the circle and book before him before smirking. 'So… That's why Aneki left. She must have awakened as a witch and left Konoha to protect the clan? And she must have summoned a familiar to protect herself from these witch hunters…' Sasuke then frowned. "So, if people found out I am a witch, would they call upon witch hunters to kill me?"

_"Don't know. Since witches' society has basically gone underground in social means, Mamma says most people except witch hunters probably forgotten about witches. However, witches also sometimes hunt other witches for a variety of things and also aim at families of other witches to get revenge or whatever."_ Nui got off his thread and pulled it down before making it into a sort of yarn ball, but of spider silk.

"I see…"Sasuke folded the paper back up and put it in the book. "Then… I am going to find Aneki and join her now that I know I am also a witch." Sasuke smirked at Nui. "But, unlike Aneki, I can't go completely just in the middle of the night. I need to prepare and wait for a good time to go."

_"I'll help! I'll help! I am your familiar, after all!"_ Nui squeaked happily before Sasuke caught the spider and put it on his head.

"Sure. I will need a bit of help anyways as I am just an academy student." Sasuke whispered, peeking out into the hallway to see, well, more hearing his parents' bickering downstairs and sneaked back into his own room to hide the evidence found as he needed to take it with him so that Itachi's efforts weren't in vain.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"So, Naruto, you haven't remember anything much since we began traveling?" Itachi asked, somewhat bored as the trio had left the village and were getting into some of the thick woods. They were all planning to camp in the woods tonight to wake up early and try to make it over towards Waves as quickly as possible.

"No… I remember a lot of Sasuke, but all the events and such expect some alone with him are blurry…" Naruto's eyes closed, showing he was depressed though Sasuke froze in panic as he knew Naruto would probably hate him if he remembered now the fight at the Valley of End back at their world.

"I see… So, you at least remember Sasuke… What about hearing the names of your two sensei, Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya?" Itachi frowned, wondering how Naruto lost his memory… And his strange behavior. Sure, she didn't know anyone with amnesia before Naruto, but some of the ways he acts was defiantly not normal.

"Nothing." Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto?" Itachi asked, but looked around as she wondered if they were being followed as she had been having a feeling someone had been watching them… However, she did not sense a genjutsu or ninjutsu.

"Sasuke. Protect Itachi." Itachi widen her eyes at what Naruto just said as he took his new lantern out of his cloak. "Itachi… Your sunglasses." Itachi blinked before pulling out her sunglasses she bought and put them on with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes with an activated Sharingan and her eyes widen in shock. All around the three was surrounded by lizard dressed looking soldiers.

"No way? We're surrounded?" Itachi gasped, wondering who the heck did this.

"So, you at least activated some of your powers than just summoning a familiar." All three looked up and Sasuke hissed as he recognized the person. However, Itachi was just shocked by the fact there was a girl floating in the air by sitting on a broomstick.

'Like a witch!' Itachi thought before seeing Naruto jump up higher by using the three and swung the lantern at the girl who only dodged and Naruto landed back on the ground.

"Heh! Seems you brother is pretty protective of you! Aw… This will probably be a problem as I want to make that cutie into one of my familiars. Oh, well, I just remove your memories of your sister so you don't remember her as once I drain her of her magic and knowledge, she'll be dead or at least brain-dead." Itachi then remembered the witch acting girl as Tsuchi Kin, who they had met earlier. However, she was shocked by how fast the lizard like men had moved and charged at her.

_"Foxfire Barrier!"_ Itachi tripped when she suddenly found herself engulfed by bluish white flames and found a tiger size two tailed kitsune with a swirling pattern of black and orange on its' fur and the lizard men back off as the flames covered both the fox and Itachi. _"You alright?"_ The fox looked at Itachi and she noticed the Sharingan in its eyes.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked as the fox moved to attack the men.

"Sasuke, stop." The fox froze as Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Huh? The familiar takes orders from your brother?" Kin, the witch, chimed. "Now that's rare. That familiar must really trust him to do that."

"Sasuke, protect Itachi. These are just illusions, though somewhat solid. However, foxfire can eliminate illusions and if any of this girl's illusions or physical attacks heads towards Itachi, you can stop it with the foxfire." Naruto said while dodging some of the men and kicking them out of the way for them to burst and dissolve away.

_"Nani? You're telling me they are clones?"_ The fox shouted in shock. _"My Sharingan can't see through them!"_ Itachi looked back at the men and noticed she too could not see that they were illusions.

"They are not made from chakra." Naruto sighed before his eyes widen and behind he grinned as even though he had a high color, the part in the front was opened enough to show his mouth some. He pointed suddenly unleashed a major lightning storm around himself before pointing the bottom of the lantern at a group of illusion men and the owl's eyes lit up red and a flame appeared suddenly within the lantern before the bottom opened and launched a pretty large fire ball at the group and destroying a good group size of the enemy.

"Nani! He has a magic weapon?" Kin shouted in shock as Itachi blinked.

'A… magic weapon?' Itachi thought, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Oh well, since it seems my illusion men are not going to work, I need to step up my game!" Kin chimed, happy that this was going to be a little bit more challenging than she originally thought. It wasn't fun to fight without causing some destruction to the surrounding area. "Blend and attack! Poison Needles!" A purple circle with patterns which Itachi noticed was familiar before senbon looking purple needles shot towards Naruto.

"Shield." Naruto sighed, waving the flaming lantern before him for a wave of flames to destroy the neddles.

"Nani? Oh, yeah, magic weapons don't need major chants to use their spells. However, you're limited to your attacks!" Kin smirked as her magic circle turned red. "Blend into flames and turn my enemies to ash! Flame Needles!" Kin shouted as needles of flames shot at Naruto. "Since you can only use flames, those will just go right through your own flames as my attack is stronger!"

"Change. Shield." The lantern's eyes turned blue and the flames suddenly changed and when he waved it this them, it unleashed a large amount of glowing water which took out the flaming needles.

"How can you do that? All magical items are based on an element and there's no way you, a normal person, can change an item's element!" Kin shouted, though smirking. 'But, if I make this guy my familiar with that weapon, I'll have one powerful protector!'

"This weapon's element is not truly of elemental." Kin and Itachi looked at Naruto who twisted the loop of the lantern and pulled out a long thick out. "It's a magical item made by combining a familiar with a tool. It's name is Noctua's Lantern or Noctura for short, after the owl familiar it was made from."

"I see, so it makes for a pretty powerful-WEAPONS?" Kind shouted in shock as somehow the chains on Naruto's lantern froze to make into a stick and he go on it with his feet before the lantern part pointed at the ground and he shot into the air, riding it like a broomstick except while standing. "Ack!" Kin dodged Naruto and turned around to see Naruto floating like it the lantern below him was like a broomstick. "Now I see. You wanna be like your sister! Like a witch!"

"A witch?" Itachi whispered before remembering the spell she tried casting as a sort of mix of curiosity and desire to have for once someone protect her instead of rely on herself… 'Wait… But, that failed… My blood did disappear, but nothing was summoned! How could I be a witch if I can't use magic?' Itachi thought, really confused as to what the heck was going on.

'What the heck? I know the dope couldn't do that before!' Sasuke thought, watching from within the foxfire barrier he had made. He could understand Naruto's new psychic like powers as he lost his memory, but witch like powers?

"Burn Storm." Naruto mumbled while shooting back at Kin, but then he quickly swung around for the lantern to unleash a spinning wheel of fire heading straight for Kin.

"Crap!" Kin cursed while jumping off her broom which got burned in the attack and using the trees to get safety onto the ground, 'Thank goodness I went though some ninja training before I awakened. But, he's smart as well as strong. He went for eliminating my flying element instead of attacking me directly.' Kin thought while Naruto also landed on the ground and unfroze the chain to spin it like a chain weapon. 'But, I still have tricks up my sleeves.' Kin smirked while pulling out senbon lanced with poison. She threw them straight at Naruto who made the chain harden again and used it like a pole to whack the needles out of the way as he charged forward.

"I'm sorry, but even though I prefer female over males, it is not below me to hurt and/or kill females who threaten to hurt or kill my friends." Naruto sighed, slamming the now poll weapon into Kin's hands, knocking the senbon out of her hands and then slammed the very end which was of the lantern end into Kin's stomach and pinned her into the ground. "However, if you promise to leave now and not attack, I shall let you go now."

"Tch. Such a softy." Kin evilly smirked while Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Itachi shouted as Naruto spun around only for Kin to stab a blade right through Naruto's chest as the Kin Naruto had pinned into the ground turned into a dog size chameleon that chuckled as blood seeped from Naruto's wound and he coughed up blood.

"Heh. Right to the heart as well which I was trying to avoid. I just lost my next familiar, but once I get rid of that kitsune, I'll drain the magic and knowledge of Majo Narato and become really powerful." Kin chimed, walking towards Itachi and Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Itachi gritted her teeth in anger as tears went down her face.

"Ah, sad that I killed your human brother? It's not like it matters as you will be joining him. Though, you're pretty pathetic for being Majo Narato."

"Why the heck did you do that to Naruto?" Itachi roared, getting up and mad. She promised Naruto she would help him find his memories and get him back to normal… She promised to get him home with Sasuke!

"He was in the way. Oh, I see, you still haven't fully awakened yet!" Kin chuckled. "That's why you haven't fought back with magic and your brother and your familiar was protecting you! Simple. Majo Naruto was a witch known many years ago to be very powerful and memorizes tens of thousands of spells. Now, she disappeared some time ago and now it is heard if a witch drinks Majo Naruto's blood, they will have eternal beauty… Take her knowledge from her brain and mind, and have all the spells including some long lost… And, then, by draining the magic of Majo Naruto, one can become the strongest witch." Kin chimed, throwing several small dolls onto the ground. "Blend into large and become my soldiers! Golems!" The dolls grew in size and turned into giant golems. "Though, who would have known Majo Naruto's name was actually a typo, probably thanks to the stupid humans wanting a destroyer of such power with a male name! Majo Narato sounds much more of a witch name than Majo Naruto!"

"Shut the heck up!" Sasuke was shocked to see Itachi launch herself out of the safety of the blue fire and grab the strange weapon Nekobaa gave her and pulled it out of the holster, accidently pulling on the strange nub on it. Itachi swung the weapon down and cut clean through one of the dolls and when the weapon hit the ground, it knocked back the other dolls golems back.

"That's a magical weapon?" Kin shouted as Itachi glared with killer intent straight at Kin while holding a large sword like weapon, but the edge of the blade was moving and spinning around from and back to the large hilt while the stationary part of the blade was of a raven color stone with a purple glowing shards of stone in it.

"…I'm gonna cut your heart out for what you did to Naruto!" Itachi roared, cutting down two more dolls only for an orange blur to hit Kin and slam her against a tree. "Naruto!" Itachi gasped as the remaining doll golems crumbled and turned to dust.

"What the heck? How the heck are you alive? I stabbed you straight in the heart!" Kin shouted in shock.

_"Baka! You gave me a heart attack! You used the Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke sighed, having forgotten thanks to this mess about Naruto's favorite jutsu!

"Naruto! Dammit! I thought you were killed!" Itachi shouted in fury, ready to beat up the blond.

"You're getting on my nerves! So die! Blend and attack! Poison Needles!" Kin held out her arm and… Nothing happened. "Nani? Why isn't my spell working?"

"…I drained enough of your magic to prevent you from using spells." Naruto sighed while swing his lantern so it went around the tree and tied Kin to the tree. "The same for your familiar, though I also knocked him out."

"Gen?" Kin looked pass Naruto to see the chameleon out cold with a large bump on his head and noticed a pool of blood on the ground and a trail leading to where she was. Kin's eyes widen as she looked back at her oppenet as saw blood dripping down his chin and looked down to see the blade she had stabbed into him still there. "N-No way… Tha-That blade is in your heart? Almost any familiar or even witch cannot survive being stabbed directly in the heart!" Kin screamed in terror as Sasuke and Itachi eyes were guled onto Naruto's back where a bit of the blade had came through with blood spreading out from the wound. "You're a monster! To move around without feeling pain!"

"Actually, it hurts quite a lot…" Naruto chimed while Itachi and Sasuke gapped and Kin sweated at the blond.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Kin growled before remembering the blond said he had "drain" her of her magic. "No way… Could it be? You're her familiar as well? Your sister turned you into one of the rarest familiars known! A zombie!" Kin shouted in shock as Naruto blinked before his eyes widen.

"…" Naruto smirked evilly. "… Zombie, a soul brought back to life to by a witch with powerful dark magic rarely seen. Categorized as undead, though still the being is dead," Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto along with Kin with shock as the blond continue to speak in a monotone voice. "Completely normal like a human if revived with a good body, however the limitations of the human body are removed, giving the person, regenerative powers, increased strength, speed, and perfect reflexes and muscle-brain commendation. However, the body still is not completely perfect as the body's bones are still normal and the zombie still feels pain and other things. However, the most useful and dangerous thing of zombies is the ability to absorb and use magic… Page one hundred thirteen of Necromancy's Bible within the chapter of reviving souls for familiars."

"What the?" Itachi blinked, confused as Sasuke wondered who just hijacked Naruto's brain and put in a library of witch works.

"N-No way… That book was written by a powerful witch many years ago and had be… Now I get it! Majo Narato did awakened! But, probably not fully and when summoning a familiar, she made you into her familiar and her awakened magic was drained into you as well as some of her knowledge, making you the perfect defense for her and the reason that other familiar obeys you is that you are his master!" Kin shouted before sweating at the stare she was getting from Naruto.

"Sleep…" Naruto mumbled for his eyes to glow some and Kin's pupils diluted some before she out cold and he released her from the tree.

"…So… This really _is_ my fault…" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Itachi would had tears in her eyes as her weapon had stopped spinning. "The spell I thought was fake… really worked and I summoned you both from your world by mistake! Why is it everything bad happens because of me!" Itachi wailed, remembering how many of her fellow comrades had died because of her, how the clan went downhill no matter how hard she tired to stop it, and even with how the clan and village was at both of their ends towards each other.

_"Actually… You might have done a good thing."_ Sasuke sighed, making Itachi look up as the large fox walked over to her. _"I… was defecting from Konoha and Naruto was trying to stop me and bring me back. With how things were going, I would have probably managed to knock Naruto out or severely injured him and gone to Orochimaru to get the power I needed to revenge our clan… I would have become a total monster… But, somehow, now the curse mark I had is gone and I see the error of my ways… And how stupid I had been. I don't care if I am stuck like this forever, but if I can get Naruto's memories back and return home with him…As he promised to do for our other teammate, then I will be happy…"_

"Sasuke… Thanks… But… Still… I summoned you two here… Then I will at least be the one to send you two back and turn you both back to normal!" Itachi chimed, determination in her eyes before looking at her weapon fully. "What… the heck is this thing?"

"…Corvus Chainsaw…One of many magical weapons made by Majo Naruto… Element-Dark… Weapon-Chainsaw." Naruto chimed evilly before blinking in confusion.

"Okay.. . It seems that girl might be right on you also having my knowledge from me being a witch… And it also explains your memory lost and powers." Itachi sighed, sweating at Naruto.

_"Oh, but I like this form. I can actually talk!"_ Sasuke chimed happily. He has discovered why the ability to talk is something he seriously found he missed after not being able to say much. Now on, he was going to enjoy his voice from now on and talk as much as he could.

"Sasuke, rest." Naruto sighed for Sasuke to be engulfed in puff of smoke and turned back into chibi kitsune Sasuke.

'No… Now I get it… This is Naruto's punishment for what I did to him.' Sasuke comically cried while Itachi picked him up.

"Naruto! That was mean!" Itachi pouted as Naruto moved Gen and Kin into the bushes after having removed the blade from his chest.

"No, that form allows him to recover his magic abilities faster so he is at one hundred percent for the next battle." Naruto explained with a deadpanned face. "His power is limited at the moment for each battle… I think…" Naruto said with an easy expression as Sasuke and Itachi sweated together at the blond.

"But, is it really alright to leave that witch here?" Itachi sighed, looking at where Naruto put the girl and lizard.

"Hai, hai… Her magic will take a few days to fully return. However… I don't want to hurt females much… Death hurts." Naruto sighed.

"And yet you kill guys no problem?" Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "Alright! No killing me! If you do, I'll punish you! Killing men is just as bad as killing women!" Naruto shrank to the big head jutsu Itachi managed to pull off which Naruto for some reason found very scary.

"Go-kyuu…" Sasuke sighed, flopping onto Itachi's head as he now found himself very tired. 'Now I see what this form is for… Easy portability and resting.'

"Damn… We can't rest with that girl nearby… Huh?" Itachi blinked as Naruto took off his cloak and she saw Naruto's outfit of was of a similar top to her corset, except no shirt underneath, black wrist bands on his wrists, several orange belts with different holsters and bags around his hips and loose black pants which were tied off at his ankles with simple orange bands. Also noticed the wound he had healing faster than a normal human should have.

"You can sleep while I carry you." Naruto said while Itachi blinked.

"Eh?" Itachi skeptically looked at Naruto. "But, what about you? You get tired, don't you?" Itachi shouted in anger.

"Only when I have extended my reserves too far." Itachi looked at Naruto again and then remember how they first met.

"… So, other than that, you can't sleep?" Itachi asked, feeling guilty.

"… I don't know… I think I can sometimes, but now that we know people are after you, it would be better if I keep awake just in case." Naruto said as Itachi blush as Naruto kneeled down so she could get on his back.

"Naruto… I promise I will find a way to return you to normal." Itachi sighed before getting on Naruto's back and Naruto hopped into the treetop to leap from tree to tree increasing speed to put some distance between their unconscious enemy and themselves. 'I won't let you suffer because my stupidity… But… Am I really this Majo Naruto or Narato person? … And… If I hadn't left the village… Would have my family been at risk because of who I am?' Itachi thought, pondering what was going on.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Tch… So, she's alive." A woman covered in shadows snorted. "Tricky little bug. She eluded my prediction skills." The woman looked over to a large crystal with a woman looking figure within it. "Oh, well, I have no more need to keep this normal human here." With the snap of the woman's fingers, the crystal and woman disappeared. "…Well, the rumors I have spread should kill her before I need to worry about her getting into my plans. Especially with the fact her dogs are of no use now." The woman chuckled evilly. "Though, I might enjoy the show like your battle with Konoha's first Hokage, dear."

"Hai! Though, why not make Mako Naruto our ally?" A pre-teen boy wearing a spiraling orange mask with one eye hole and a black cloak with red clouds a bit to large for his size asked in a cheerful tone. "Personally, I just see she is not going to bother in our plans much."

"Tobi… Majo Naruto is a very powerful person… But, she is also a goody two-shoes." The woman sighed. "Well, no matter. The way she is now, she is no threat to me… What is more important now is find the weapons she had sealed and hidden away."

"Hai, hai! I shall get to that… Right having some dango!" Tobi salute only to sweat as he saw a red magic circle form on the woman's side. "Ack! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tobi ran away at full speed, which was kind of impressive for his size and he didn 't trip on his clothes, before the circle disappeared.

"Heh. Too bad for the Yami Cult that their leader won't be able to help them… They might of escaped death, but it won't be long till I find and have their throats slit." The woman chuckled before picking up a china cup and sipping some tea from it.

"I have to find Ma and fast!" A girl wearing a red dress that flapped in the wind and a brown corset over her chest gritted her teeth as her red pointed hair was low enough to hide most of her face as she flew on a bloom at high speeds across a desert. "If I don't, all of us are doomed!" The five year old looking girl shouted before making the broom move even faster with her will. If she didn't find the person she saw as her mother, then all of her friends and she would be cursed forever.

* * *

Endnote-Well, there's the prolog and first two chapters. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapters so far and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any show, anime, or such where themes that appear within this story came from.

Authornote-Heh, got on a roll with this story… And then I saw episode 3 of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and my focus got changed a bit from my other stories including this one. However, I finally got back into focus and got this chapter done. If you were confused with the first chapters, this chapter will help clear up some things while also adding onto plot. Though I am going to jump back onto my Transformers/Naruto fic as Puella Magi Madoka Magica and the new chapter of Naruto, From Ninja To Autobot by Toa Naruto finally got my muse back onto my major story of my whole profile. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Normal Talk" 'Normal think' Normal Speech

"_Familiar" 'Thoughts' Flashback/dream/etc._

"**Don't know yet." 'Don't know about this either.'

* * *

**

Ch.3 "Confusion In Waves"

"... You're telling me that Itachi is really a girl?" Namikaze Minato sighed at Fugaku who he called in to talk about where Itachi might have gone towards after finding the large list of countries the ANBU captain had put down. Itachi was quite a genius, understanding that even with the vacation, that Konoha would want him-er, her back.

"Yes… Remember, Hokage-sama, we were in a war at that time and I kept a jutsu on her to protect her and didn't take it of till now as I was sure she could handle herself. However, I can't believe she ran away after I lifted the jutsu off and told her that she was going to marry her cousin." Fugaku sighed before raising an eyebrow when the Hokage hit the floor.

"Fugaku-san," Minato growled, getting up from his little trip. "You know your daughter is just thirteen, right? And that the marriage age is at eighteen, right?"

"Yes. It's an arranged marriage. I informed Itachi early so that she could adjust from being a kunoichi to being a wife." Fugaku said as if he was a normal thing… But, then again, the Uchiha clan was a very controlling family, making sure only the best of the Uchiha was matched with the best. Since Uchiha Shisui, the Mirage Ninja, was technically the best shinobi of the Uchiha clan, he was a perfect choice to be Itachi's husband as she was the best kunoichi of the clan and the clan prodigy at that. This trend has been going on for decades now in the Uchiha clan since around the Uchiha clan joined in making Konoha. The reason is now the reason why much of Konoha still distrust the Uchiha as a traitor of the Uchiha clan actually defected from Konoha with his wife and fought the Shodai Hokage at the Valley of End… Yet, somehow that's traitor's records had been erased completely from Konoha's records and history, so few know his name now.

"I see… But, that's really asking too much too soon for someone like Itachi. He-She's been fighting from the shadows since she was very young… To shift from a ninja to civilian cannot just happen like that." Minato wondered how far Itachi might be running now… From how emotionless Itachi was, Minato knew Itachi probably went somewhere very isolated of people to think.

"Hence why I told her now instead of later," Fugaku glared at the Hokage.

"Five years still might be too fast." Minato said while frowning. "But, do you have some ideas where Itachi might have travelled to first?"

"I do not know. I never have been really able to understand her much with how silent she stays." Fugaku pinched the bridge of his noses. "But, if she is trying to stay out of sight, it might be possible she went to a place where it would be easy to lay low and yet get small odd job missions. That would make oversea countries like Tea Country and smaller countries with less ninja her possibly hiding spots."

"I see. Thank you. This will help the ANBU going after her." Minato groaned before a Chûnin rushed into his office unannounced. "Huh? What is the problem?" Minato asked with a sigh, not wanting to deal with any more problems today.

"Sir, Uzumaki Kushina has returned to the village and she is currently in the hospital!" The Chûnin said in a tone of urgency. "She's in labor!"

"Nani?" Minato shouted in shock. "I'm sorry, Fugaku, but I-"

"No need." Fugaku sighed though smirking. "Itachi, I know is alive and well… However, I believe you have someone you been waiting years to see." Minato nodded and left the office. 'However… I guess she must have lost that infant she had in her womb thirteen years ago as she was pregnant when she disappeared.' Fugaku thought, pondering why Kushina had just reappeared in Konoha.

"Okay… Nui, thanks for helping me get these supplies." Sasuke chimed, hiding stuff Nui had stole-well, he had Nui leave behind money, so it was only sort of stealing-into a shoulder pack and then put the bag under his bed. "Only a few more days and then we will be heading out to find Aneki!"

_"What was your sister like?"_ Nui asked, crawling up Sasuke's arm and onto Sasuke's head.

"…She would usually appear emotionless around almost everyone… However, when she was alone with me, she went a complete one eighty. She's funny, happy, and loves pranks. She also liked purposely showing me harder things to laugh at me when I screwed up… But, then was so happy when I managed to get those hard things done correctly… I miss her so much." Sasuke sighed. It might have only been around almost two weeks now, but it seemed like it has been forever since Itachi runaway. "I wonder if she misses me."

_"She probably does."_ Nui chimed as his master smiled. Sasuke liked Nui as he kept him company and actually notice him for who he was. Not seeing him in his sister's shadow or not even there. Though, Sasuke wondered if Itachi's familiar was sort of like this as well.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune_-_

"… I've bitten off too much than I can eat for entire century." Itachi groaned as Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Kitsune Sasuke, sitting on her head, however knew exactly what she meant.

"Okyuuu?" Sasuke patted Itachi's head with Naruto staring in a deadpan manner at the two.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Just… With the rush of emotions dying down… I realized how freaking crazy and deep in the hole of trouble I am in now." Itachi sighed. In fact, her father probably wants to skin her alive if she ever goes back to Konoha. That, and now she were even in _worse_ problems now. "I'm so confused."

"Let's take a break."

"Huh?" Itachi looked up at Naruto who was pointing at a dango shop.

"Heh… Yeah… A break from all this chaos would be nice." Itachi said while Naruto and she sat down and order some dango and tea, though Naruto sat under a large umbrella that had been set up for shade. "But… How can I be this Majo Narato person? I just came up with Narato as an alias name!" Itachi groaned, rubbing her short hair in frustration. She was so caught up in the craziness and moment that she forgot Narato wasn't really her name when Naruto fought that Kin witch person a few days ago. Now, she might have just ultimately screwed herself!

"Ah… Tea…" Naruto hummed, completely oblivious of Itachi's state of mental torment and worry. "If only it was cloudy, then this would be prefect…"

"Kyuu, kyuu." Itachi eeped when Sasuke crawled into her backpack and began rummaging in it,"Kyuu!" Itachi glared at the little fox thing only to notice Sasuke had taken out a small notebook and pencil.

"Huh? Are you trying to write again?" Sasuke shook his head and gave her the pad and hoped onto the ground.

-Since you are confused, why not write down what you know so far about our mess.- Sasuke wrote on the ground, using his foot. Not as neat as he would like, but it was the best he could do.

"Oh, I see. List what we know and sort it out. And, we might as well also see all you remember Naruto by having you list out what you remember and then see what things you know, Sasuke, about Naruto that we could possibly do outside of Konoha to jog Naruto's memory!" Itachi chimed as Sasuke nodded.

"…" Naruto frowned. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the peace at the moment. Though he was impatient, he still liked to be a bit slow and smell the roses as well as enjoy the scenery.

"Well, let's see… I'm currently believed to be Majo Narato." Itachi spoke while writing down what the information down. "Naruto's my familiar and a zombie, and then somehow Sasuke here is his familiar and got turned into a kitsune." Sasuke pouted, not liking being the dope's servant. But, then again, he sort of deserved it for what he did. "But, Narato isn't my real name and that witch we fought also said that people usually went with Majo Naruto… But, Naruto here can't be a witch as if the true thing is witches are all girls, then he is the wrong gender and also the fact he's from another reality throws that possibility out of the window… Plus, he's a zombie. I don't think the undead… could… Wait a second…"

"Na-kyuu?" Sasuke cocked his head as he saw Itachi sweating.

"Naruto happens to have a lot of knowledge and magic… Naruto, write down what you remember!" Itachi shouted as Naruto sighed in annoyance. And he was beginning to really enjoy his tea, excellently brewed green tea to be exact.

"Fine…" Naruto wrote down some things and gave the notebook back to Itachi.

"Okay… Sasuke, jutsu, ninja, magic… A large amount of books, potion recipes… The big fight with Sasuke…Wait… You have been having a dream a person similar looking to you?" Itachi asked as Naruto nod.

"Hai. In fact, it was sort of why I choose this outfit." Naruto sighed as the old lady running the dango shop had place their dango in between them and Naruto pick up his plate of dango. "I only dreamed once since I lost my memory and all we did was stood before each other and stared at each other. The other me look pretty rough and wore with clothing wise." Naruto said while shrugging and had his hands outside his clock and Itachi pulled out a kunai and slashed deeply into Naruto closet arm to her. "Ow! Hey! That still hurts!" Naruto yelped, holding his arm.

"Move your hand and wipe the blood off with this." Itachi order as Naruto glared at her, but took the towel she was hold and wiped the blood away. Sasuke and Itachi watched as the wound quickly healed up with steam slightly coming off his wounds till it sealed off completely as new skin. "Sasuke, did Naruto heal like that while still in your reality?" Itachi looked at the kitsune.

"…" Sasuke closed his eyes before remembering the fight at the Valley of End and other times. –Yes! He did heal much faster than the average person before ending up here!-

"Then… Maybe Naruto is Majo Naruto's familiar and Majo Naruto is not a typo, but she was named after her familiar who can use magic!" Itachi chimed before frowning. "Then… That means I might or might not be Majo Naruto as then Majo Naruto real name is lost in time. I might just be a new witch who managed to summon the very familiar of Majo Naruto!"

-Uh… Naruto was born around when I was born and aged from an infant to where is now.- Sasuke wrote on the ground, frowning with his eyes closed.

"Yeah… But, from what I seen so far with Naruto being a zombie… He's the same as a normal person… except cannot die." Itachi sighed, looking at Naruto who was happily eating his dango. He was nothing like the "stereotype" zombie which was craving brains, having a decaying body, or even limping like a zombie from the movies would do. "Plus, he could possibly be like a witch as that Kin witch said and awakens at a certain age as a familiar through reincarnation, which would mean he didn't know… And since I summoned him right at around awakening, I screwed up his memory… Or, I think so." Itachi sighed in defeated. "I just made my brain hurt more."

-Let's get off that and onto restoring Naruto's memory.- Sasuke wrote, also feeling his own brain hurting. However, if Naruto was a zombie before even coming to this other reality, Sasuke wondered if that was why Naruto never worried about himself. He always ran ahead in battle, not even thinking. Naruto even went after him even with the risk of dying just to bring him back to Konoha. 'Have Naruto been dead this whole time?... Was that why he was so shocked that I took that death blow back in Waves?' Sasuke pondered, wondering exactly who Naruto was.

"Well, what things were in your Konoha. There might be some off things that we could use here if something is different from yours." Itachi asked as Sasuke nodded.

-Well, the Sandaime Hokage was just replaced after his death by the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-something. The Yondaime Hokage died thirteen years ago killing a large fox demon that attacked our village, which forced the Sandaime Hokage out of retirement. The Uchiha clan had been wiped out five years ago, leaving only you and me the last Uchiha. Anymore?-

"…Whoa…" Itachi sweated while writing that all down. "I guess a lot more has happened in your world than in this one. The Yondaime Hokage is still alive and well. As well for the retired Saidaime Hokage and the Uchiha clan… Wait? Tsunade? As in Senju Tsunade?" Sasuke nodded as Itachi smirked. "Yes! Tsunade travels around Fire Country and we could go see her to help jog come of Naruto's memory!"

-After Waves.- Sasuke wrote down. –However, what is the history of Konoha here? Naruto and I don't know exactly what the condition of Konoha is here.-

"True… Well, the making of the village is probably the same, though we didn't have a giant fox demon attack our village. The Yondaime Hokage has been Hokage for several years even though sadden with the lost of the woman that was planning to be his wife. However, though, I don't know why, but the Uchiha clan and Konoha have been in a tension with one another since Konoha has been established here." Sasuke cocked his head, remembering Itachi mentioning this before. "However, the Uchiha clan has also this tradition since becoming a part of Konoha to always arrange the marriages of the fellow members. Personally, I find it stupid and then when my father decided to break the truth out and tell me I was really a girl and I was going to be married to my cousin Shisui… It was kind of too much for me… I have been forced to suppress myself for so long, becoming a Genin at six, Chûnin at ten, and even an ANBU soon after that. I thought I was a boy… But, then father put the final nail in the coffin… I don't know who I am… I want to know who I really am…"

"…" Naruto looked at the ground, silent as Itachi sighed.

"I always been emotionless to people, but I really have a lot of emotions. I am human… I just want to be human… I don't want to keep myself locked away and say or do nothing against it… That's why I ran away… I wanted to get away from that prison and find who really I am…" Itachi smiled while Sasuke nodded, now in a similar way as he was beginning to see some possible reasons for his brother to kill the Uchiha clan in his reality. And, this means he now is beginning to find that revenge is maybe not the answer and saw the monster he had became. At least now he has the change to regain himself now.

"Then stop searching and just live." Itachi looked at Naruto with shock as Sasuke who raised an eyebrow. "If you keep searching for yourself, you'll never figure yourself out. You will only figure yourself if you stop worrying about yourself and live the way you believe you want to."

"…This is coming from the person who had no memory of himself and hardly any common sense." Itachi sighed before smiling at the blond. "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto let out a small burp which made Itachi realized Naruto was done with his dangos and drinking more tea. "Now eat. We stopped to rest, not stress ourselves." Naruto sighed as Itachi nodded, giving one of her dango to Sasuke before eating her own. However, Sasuke looked to the side and ran over towards where someone was coming up.

"Ack! Damn fox!" Itachi and Naruto looked to see Sasuke had climbed up a man's leg and back to knock the straw hat on his head off and lay on his head. However, Naruto''s eyes widen in shock.

"Tazuna?" Naruto whispered, but the old man with graying hair and bread heard the whisper.

"Huh? Someone called my name?" The man adjusted his glasses before realizing he had something on his head.

"I'm sorry, but I guessed he finds your head comfortable." Itachi got up and grabbed Sasuke off of Tazuna.

"Eh. No problem. Though, what are two wet-nosed brats out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tazuna growled as Itachi gave an annoyed face at him. Sasuke jumped out of her arms.

-Employer.- Sasuke wrote on the ground and pointed at Tazuna who looked pretty shocked, though he only saw a little fox kit instead of a chibi with fox ears and a tail.

"Huh? What the heck? A fox that can write?" Tazuna blinked in confusion, but Itachi got what the simple word meant. This guy was one of the people who had hired Naruto and Sasuke in the other reality.

"Yes, he's a very smart fox and it seems you might have a problem." Itachi chimed with a grin as Naruto frowned, putting his cup of tea down.

"A problem?" Tazuna asked, though he was sweating. "No, I don't have a problem, kid."

"Oh, really?" Itachi hummed, seeing right through the lie. She wasn't an ANBU captain for nothing. "Then why are you sweating and looking away when saying that?"

"Just leave me alone you br-"

"Would you make it quick? I want to finish my tea." Naruto got up with Tazuna glaring at him.

"Are you talking to me?" Tazuna growled. "I'm the great bridge builder, Tazuna, so I don't need to respect you."

"I was not talking to you, but the two people that have been tailing you with murderous intent." Naruto sighed as Tazuna's eyes as he heard a rustle of leaves behind him and turned around to see two twin men, each with a large metal claw connected to each other with a long shuriken looking chain headings towards him.

"…She said I could not kill men, but I think paralyzing most bodily functions will be suffice." Tazuna was shocked as Naruto had somehow appeared in front of him and ran towards the two Kiri-nin and jumped up to touch the chain on the flat top and both ninja lit up like a light bulb before hitting the ground, out cold. "Don't worry. In within about two days or so, you'll get most of your body movement back."

"See. You had a problem!" Itachi chimed, holding Sasuke. "We are both traveling mercenaries! Sure, we might look young, but we're top notch! And, right now, we'll offer you a deal since these two are the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gozu, Chûnin ranked missing-nin from Kiri. If you have two ninja like that on your tail, then you probably have more wanting your head?"

"Tch… Like you two can handle more than a ninja can?" Tazuna snorted, though frowning at the blond who had suddenly moved from the smoked ninja to back to his seat under the umbrella.

"We can do plenty. And we cost less than most ninja villages." Itachi smirked while Tazuna raised an eyebrow at Itachi with interest. "We haven't had some work in a while, so all we want really is about the pay of a C-rank mission for one ninja and you also provide us food and shelter while being your bodyguards. Only requirement is you tell us the complete story and what's going on so we will be prepared."

"…Alright. In fact, all I have money wise is to pay for a C-rank mission anyways." Tazuna sighed while scratching his head. "I'll tell you all you need to know while sitting here as I need a rest from all my walking."

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Oh, I know one day you'll go up to be a great ninja." Uzumaki Kushina cooed as she held her newborn infant who had red hair in her arms.

"I'm just glad you are back… Where have you been all this time?" Minato sighed, smiling at Kushina, his wife.

"'All this time?'" Kushina asked in confusion. "But, I have been gone for only a few days! I got knocked out during the trip, but when I woke up, I was in the same place I had fainted." Kushina looked at her husband in confusion.

"Nani?" Minato asked, shock written all over his face. "How can that be right when you been missing for thirteen years!"

"T-Thirteen years?" Kushina gasped in horror. "But, this is our child? How could I have been missing and stayed pregnant for thirteen years?"

"I… don't know… Is there anything you remember?" Minato asked. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"..Not really much… In fact, the last few days I do remember are blurry… But I do remember a woman wearing strange clothing and has red hair like I do, though much longer." Kushina sighed, holding the infant in her arms very closely.

"I see…" Minato also sighed, though wondering who poissble delayed and wiped his wife's memories to some extent.

"Well, Mineko was born safeful and we back together." Kushina chimed while Minato's eyes widen in shock.

"Mineko? But… I remember we were planning to name our child Naruto?" Minato said, confused. Also, he noticed the boy they were expecting was actually a girl, but it was just possible that the doctors predicted wrong on that.

"What do you mean? I don't remember that." Kushina asked, now the one confused.

"Remember, we were planning to name our child after the only non-smut book my sensei ever wrote main character." Minato frowned, now seeing some connections.

"No… In fact, now that you mention it. All my memories of preparing for our child are also a blur." Kushina put her hand on her forehead, trying to remember, but only came with a headache. She was beginning to wonder if she was losing it.

"…I see… This it was our child whoever made you lost your memory they were after… But, I guess our unborn child was the wrong person… But… Why make sure this child was not named Naruto?" Minato sighed, guessing this will be his main business for a while as he could not forgive the person who messed with his wife. 'Thank you Kage Bushuin no Jutsu.' Minato thought, knowing he was going to need the clones to do his Hokage duties and find out what happened to his wife.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"I thought you two are supposed to protect me?" Tazuna growled, glaring at a sleeping Naruto as the group was sitting in a boat taking them to Waves through the mist.

"Don't worry. I am just as capable of protecting you as my brother." Itachi sighed before looking at Naruto with a small smiling. 'I guess with being awaken for so long, his undead body must finally gave in to fatigue.' Itachi petted Sasuke's head, which the chibi kitsune was purring before she focused her senses back to make sure no one surprised them.

_"…" Naruto looked at the space before him which was dark with a liquid like floor that rippled where he stood and ruins of buildings, toys, and such floated around along with also sticking out of the water floor. Naruto looked at one such building tilted to the side, but a figure wearing a worn orange cloak with sutures in it and similar orange hat similar to Naruto sat on the highest point of building._

_ "Ah, welcome, welcome." The person wearing the worn out outfit chimed, eye smiling at Naruto with strands of blond hair falling over the only visible part of the person's face which was the person's eyes thank to the high collar being closed up to cover the lower part of the person's face._

_ "…You're me… From the past." Naruto frowned, having a deadpan face at the figure._

_ "Hai, hai!" The other Naruto chimed happily, keeping his eyes as slits. "So, wanting to talk, talk to me? Your own, own being? How nice, how nice."_

_ "…I want to know… why can't I remember?" Naruto sighed, looking at his reflection in the rippling surface. "Why can I hardly remember anything?"_

_ "Oh." The other Naruto evilly grinned, opening his eyes some to expose even though his irises were blue, his sclera was black as a moonless night. "No worries, no worries. We both wanted to forget, forget, though… Sadly, sadly, you're current memories, the ones we wanted accidently, accidently gotten erased when we crossed the barrier of realities and dimensions." The other Naruto smiled as he narrowed his eyes back to slits._

_ "Then… If my memories were erased, why are you, a representation of my past self, here." Naruto narrowed his eyes, suspicious._

_ "Ah, ah, smart, smart!" The other Naruto chimed, spinning himself on the top of the building he was sitting on. "Okay, okay. You're right, right! Instead, our memories are sealed, sealed!" Naruto jumped back when the other him jumped off from his spot and landed in front of Naruto. "Though, though, they are not completely, completely sealed. However, give up on remembering, remembering the past, past."_

_ "So, I won't be able to remember myself and Sasuke and Itachi's efforts are a waste?" Naruto sighed, finding his other self was taller and clearly a pretty high person from his current height._

_ "No, no!" The other Naruto laughed. "I said forgot the past, past, not the current, current! You're memories are the current, current us. That's, that's the memories we prefer, we prefer to have. You, you just have to unseal, unseal them by forcing them to come, come up again, again!"_

_ "…Why do you keep repeating words?" Naruto asked as his other self sweated at the question._

_ "What are you, what are you talking about-Oh, oh! The phonic, phonic tic!" "Past" Naruto whacked his forehead before sighing. "It's something that involves, involves our past, past. I usually write, write to get around it, but you understand, understand me since you, you are me, me."_

_ "…If you are not going to give me any of my memories back, then t least tell me about this world of magic… I can tell we used to be in this reality in the past and most ninja probably have no clue about that."_

_ "Ah, ah! Wanting to protect, protect that girl, girl!" The other Naruto smirked. "Fine, fine. I believe it is alright, alright if I do that as you, you kind of need, need the information to help protect, protect that girl, girl and yourself." Past Naruto grabbed a table that had been floating by and put it onto the water's surface and sat on it. "Now, now… This world is full of mana, full of mana, the source of magic, magic. Along with mana, there are witches, witches. For many centuries, centuries, witches lived in peace, peace with humans, humans… However, several witches became corrupted, corrupted by their magic and attacked, attacked humans. This caused a sort of war, war against humans and witches. Humans killed many innocent, innocent people trying to kill witches as witches look no, no different to humans. However, this all caused fallout, caused a fallout of humanity and society collapsed several centuries ago and only under the order of the Six Realms Sage did the world, world came back into a sort of order, sort of order. Witches hide themselves, themselves within human society to protect themselves, creating, creating a sort of underground social society."_

_ "But… Why are witches trying to find this Majo Naruto?" Naruto asked while his Past self grinned evilly at Naruto._

_ "Well, then, I give you some information, information on this Majo Naruto. For one, she was a girl, girl. However, she is also known, known as one of the most powerful, most powerful witches, having lived a very long time, long time. Her nickname was "The Witch of Grimoires" from all the spells, all the spells she knew and also is known as the mother, mother of magical tools and items. Because of her power, lack of aging, and knowledge, many began to wonder, wonder if she had become, become even more than a witch, witch. However, judging from what I saw from our current memories, current memories… She has been missing, missing for sixty to seventy, sixty to seventy years as that is around the, the time, time we also disappeared, disappeared from this world, this world."_

_ "Then… What was Majo Naruto to me?" Naruto asked with a deadpan face._

_ "Heh. As if I would tell, would tell you." Past Naruto chimed happily. "We, we want to forget, forget the past and have a normal, normal life. Sadly, sadly, it seems that is impossible, impossible… But, but with that girl, girl, we'll at least, at least get something close."_

_ "…That word repeating thing is getting really annoy." Naruto groaned in annoyance as his other self chuckled._

_ "Hai, hai. It also, also annoys me, me." Past Naruto sighed before Naruto found everything lighting up into a complete mass of white._

"Naruto! Wake up! This is so cool!" Naruto snapped his eyes widen to see a large, though incomplete bridge along with Itachi had shook him awake.

"Hey! Keep it down! The mist will keep us hidden, though we got to turn off the motor and row." The boatman growled in a whisper while Itachi sweated under his glare. "We will be screwed if Gatô caught us."

"Sorry." Itachi whispered an apology before frowning. From what Tazuna told her, Gatô has Waves within his grasp and taking all the money he can squeeze from it by monopolizing the shipping and boat industries. However, now that Tazuna was building a large bridge to connect to Fire Country, Gatô's control over Waves is now threaten by Tazuna's bridge and wants to eliminate this threat. 'But… Why the heck Naruto and Sasuke's team did go ahead with this clearly B-rank mission? Even I know how dangerous this mission is.' Itachi frowned, seeing Sasuke tensing up. 'Something will be coming up next probably.' Itachi thought as they went through mangroves to get inside Waves.

"This is as far as I go, so take care of yourselves." Tazuna thanked the boatman before he went off.

"Heh, now just get me home in one peace." Tazuna chuckled, though Itachi was tense.

'Since the Demon Brothers are Chûnin… Gatô probably has someone a bit strong now ready to come after Tazuna.' Itachi thought, trying to come up with a plan. 'Since we were attacked by Kiri missing-nin, then there will be more Kiri missing-nin coming after Tazuna. This means possibly water based jutsu, someone with possibly a kekkei genkei, or worst case, one of the missing-nin that is from the Seven Swordsmen group.'

"…" Naruto looked at the cloudy skies, sinking his head some into his cloak to hide his small smirk. 'I'll be able to go full strength if I need to.' Naruto's eyes then looked to the bushes near the group as they had walked into a more wooded area, close to wetland like lakes.

-THUD!-

"Eek!" Itachi jumped when Naruto had threw something and hit a tree in the bushes. "Naruto! Don't give me a heart attack!" Itachi growled while Sasuke sweated at Itachi.

'Are you really an ANBU captain?' Sasuke pondered as Naruto moved some of the bushes out of the way to see a white rabbit with foam in its mouth thanks to nearly getting hit in the head by a fork.

"…Naruto… Eating utensils are not to be used as weapons." Naruto sweated as Itachi stretched his cheeks in anger as the blond had yanked the fork turned weapon out of the tree. 'Wait? That's a snow hare and its white when it should still be brown as it isn't winter yet!' Itachi then head a noise and the sound of a blade going through the air. "Get down!" Itachi knocked Tazuna to the ground while Naruto walked out into the path of the large butcher knife looking board sword that went over Tazuna and Itachi, nicking some of Sasuke's tail thanks to Itaci sudden move having shocked the mini-kitsune to freeze up with his tail up in the air.

"Naruto! Watch-." Itachi paled as Naruto swung his leg up and kicked the blade upward and it landed behind him with quite a dent in the blade from where he kicked it. "…" 'Is it me or Naruto's strength beginning to match my own?' Itachi thought, getting off Tazuna who mumbled as he had quite a bruise on his forehead thanks to Itachi had pushed him down a little too hard. 'God thing I trained in controlling this new strength or I would have busted his skull open.'

"Heh. You two are stronger than you look." Itachi instantly gapped as Momochi Zabuza land next to his sword. "When I heard the Demon Brothers were defeated by a kid, I was wondering if those two have gotten weak."

'NANI? Why the heck to our problems keep growing crazily like this?' Itachi thought while helping Tazuna up.

"Heh, I don't know you two from any ninja village, but if you could just surrender the old man, I'll let you two go." Zabuza looked at Naruto who frowned.

"Even though I do not like men, I do believe getting the job I have taken on done." Naruto sighed, pulling off his cloak and throwing it to Itachi. "Too bad for you, you chose a cloudy day to fight me… Sasuke, protect Itachi and Tazuna." Tazuna jumped back when Sasuke was engulfed in blue flames and turned into a tiger size fox.

_"Baka. We can fight as well." _Sasuke growled, though grateful to have his ability to speak again.

"That's an interesting pet ya got there. Doesn't like you that much, though, from the sound of that growling." Zabuza sighed, pulling out his blade and using it to block Naruto's kick. "You're a quick little teme."

"You need a max window of several minutes to gather enough chakra to use the Kirigakure no Jutsu." Zabuza's eyes widen as Naruto pulled his arm back. "So, I need to either end this quickly or keep you from gathering chakra. One hundred fifty percent," Naruto threw a punch which put another large dent in Zabuza's sword and sent him back though Zabuza managed to keep himself upright. "One hundred eighty percent," Naruto spun and launched forward and delivered another punch to the sword and a sickening snap came from Naruto's arm when it hit the sword. "Itetete." Naruto comically cried as Zabuza and Itachi sweated at Naruto's arm which swung where the bone broke.

"Heh. I guess you increase your strength with chakra…." Zabuza went silent when his blade snapped as Naruto and punched right between where he had made dents in his blade.

"No, the body has limiters to prevent one hundred percent of the bodies potential to be used." Naruto sighed as a pulse of chakra went through Naruto's arm and healed Naruto;s arm before he launched a kick which Zabuza jumped back to dodge and then Naruto unleashed a fury of kicks. "However, those limiters do not effect me."

'What is this kid?' Zabuza thought, finding himself force to dodge, knowing that one kick or punch from the whiskered kick would either hurt him pretty badly or even kick him if hit in the right spot.

"I do not need to tell a dirty man what I am." Zabuza jumped back to the lake and stood on the water.

'Nani? It's like he can read-'

"I can read your thoughts, though they are scattered and hazy because I can only do it fully when I touch someone." Zabuza's eyes widen as Naruto shot onto the water, sparks coming off his body. The pond lit up as a log hit the water where Zabuza was and Zabuza landed in a tree where he had substituted the log from. "…Out of my range." Naruto sighed, sparks still coming off his body as he stared down Zabuza with a deadpanned face.

'This brat is very smart and strong for his age.' Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the blond. 'He's electrifying the water to prevent me from using it as the instant I try to use a jutsu like a water prism, I will be electrocuted. Also, this prevents me from making it into fog as the instant it forms into fog, he can burn it off with the electricity.' Zabuza frowned as Naruto made a cross seal with his hands.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu." A clone formed next to Naruto and instantly began sparking as the real Naruto ran towards Zabuza.

"Heh." Zabuza smirked, throwing several kunai at Naruto only for his eyes to widen in shock that the kunai stopped in their tracks getting within ten or so feet of Naruto. "Nani?" Zabuza blinked as he saw eating utensils and nails also coming off out of Naruto's pouches.

"Magnetic cannon… Fire." Naruto sighed before the kunai and other object fired right back at Zabuza at blinding speeds and knocked him right back into the tree and some embedding into his skin even though being the dull loop end and Zabuza gritted his teeth as Naruto had gotten close enough for his body to spark and the metal conduct the charge right into Zabuza. Naruto hopped back some and moved his arm back for most of the metal objects to come out of Zabuza, leaving him trembling from the shock.

"Hm… You're pretty resilient for man. Most people would have passed out and be paralyzed at the limbs for several days after getting ten volts through the body, though I avoided your major organs to prevent you from having a heart attack." Naruto said before two needle sendon went through Zabuza's neck and he hit the ground dead.

"Sorry, but I wanted the sastifation of killing Zabuza myself." A teenage boy in the trees chimed behind a ghostly Kiri hunter mask and wearing a kimono like outfit and looking at Naruto.

"He's still alive, lair." The boy recoiled as Itachi glared at the hunter nin, knowing that where the senbon was at in Zabuza's neck was perfect for putting someone in a death-like trance. "I can sense the electric movement and neutrons within peoples bodies and since he is close enough, I can sense the slight activite going through his body…However, I do not wish to kill because of my promise, so take him and get out of here. But, attack again and next time I shall not keep my promise and kill you both." Naruto sighed as the boy landed next to Zabuza.

"Then, you will have to break that promise." The masked boy grabbed Zabuza and disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Naruto! Baka! It's alright to kill the guys threatening our client!" Itachi shouted, throwing Naruto's cloak straight into his face.

"…Sigh… Just… I didn't feel like I wanted to kill them…" Naruto trembled, pulling his cloak off his face.

"A memory? Wait… Why I you trembling?" Itachi asked before paling at the hives that now covered Naruto's body before Naruto could hide them under by putting on his cloak. "…Wow… I heard of people hating people to the never talking to them, but never a person who is allergic to people they hate." Itachi sighed, shaking her head. 'Maybe… this fear stems from when Naruto was Majo Naruto or Narato whatever's familiar. I mean, if he was made back then to protect women, then it would be understandable as witches are girls and women.'

"Heh heh! Now I am glad I hired you two! You're both a whole lot better than just some old ninja!" Tazuna chimed as Sasuke growled at him before Naruto patted his head and he turned back into his chibi form.

'Dammit! When will I get a chance to fight?' Sasuke comically cried, wondering when he will be able to test out his new battle form out. He wanted to see what advantages he had gained by becoming Naruto's familiar and if he could possibly use his new powers to find out the truth about what went on with the Uchiha massacre in Naruto's and his world.

"…" –GGGGGGGGGROOOOOOOOOWLLLLLLLLL- "…Sorry…" Naruto blushed in embarrassment as his stomach roared.

"Well, get me home and I'll have my daughter make you all a nice dinner!" Tazuna chimed, glad he somehow lucked out and gotten at least one powerful warrior to protect him.

-Raven-Owl-Kitsune-

"Man… Patrol sucks." A Chûnin yawned, tired as he ended up with patrol duty. "I hope I get paid extra for this." The man stretched, looking up. "Huh?" In the evening sky, he saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a hawk or large owl. "Agh… I hope that thing doesn't drop anything on me." The Chûnin moved, not wanting to get any surprises from above.

"Heh. Looks like no one had noticed me yet." Sasuke chimed, flying on a broom with Nui on his head and a kite connected under his broom to make it appear like a large hawk to anyone who looked from below. "Now, I got to find Aneki and join her!"

_"Won't your parents miss you?"_ Nui asked, thinking of the mother he had back in the world he is from.

"No really… They don't notice me anyways… Also, I left a note so they know what is going on." Sasuke chimed before groaning, shifting his legs to where he had both off one side and his rear end on the broom. "Man… How the heck can witches stand to ride brooms between their legs?"

"So, when Itachi is brought back, she will be arranged to marry Shisui?" Uchiha Mikoto's voice groaned outside of Sasuke's room. On the desk in the room was a small piece of paper… However, the wind blew the open window and blew the small note up into the air and out of the window just as Mikoto and Fugaku went into Sasuke's room.

"No… She needs to learn her place in the clan as I will not let her… Nani?" Fugaku blinked as Mikoto and Fugaku found their only son's room empty. "Mikoto, did Sasuke say he was practicing today?"

"I don't remember. He's been very quiet since Itachi ran away." Mikoto sighed before her eyes widen in horror. "C-Could he had been?"

"…With all the problems with the clan and Itachi…" Fugaku paled as the realization hit him like an over flowing mountain river.

"No… Sasuke's been kidnapped?" Mikoto gasped as Fugaku stormed out of the room to inform the rest of the clan.

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed, panicking as he caught Nui in his arms as the spider had fallen from his head thanks to his sneeze. "Oh, dear. I might need to fly lower as there's a slight chill up here." Sasuke shivered, feeling a chill from the breeze.

_"You could make a jacket instead."_ Nui sighed, grateful for being caught as he did not want to become a bug splat on the ground.

"Yeah… But, wait… I need a disguise to hide myself as if I stay the way I look now, then people will make connections and I just end up back in Konoha!" Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "Plus, you said most witches are girls and they were often hunted, so they probably don't trust boys and men… Wait… Girls…" Sasuke put Nui back on his head and dug in his shoulder back he had for a notebook and opened it up. It was filled with pretty dresses and such on simple drawings of girls, fit for magical girls. He turned to the newest drawing which was a form fitting dress with white spider web pattern netting on the neck, around the waist, and on the gloves while the dress was black and somewhat gothic lothic looking with slits on the sides of the dress with crossing white threads to keeps the slits from opening too much. "…Since my hair is dark and short, I need a wig that is long and a bright color… Like blond or red…. No, blond or even almost sliver."

_"What are you talking about, Sasuke?"_ Nui asked, cocking his body to show his confusion.

"…A witch was always a girl… So, I, too, as Majo Sasuke, will also have to be a girl… Or at least dress like on." Sasuke smirked, "Nui, could you make black and white thread?"

_"Hai! I'm a weaver spider after all! I can make all the fabric you need!"_ Nui chimed happily.

"Then, it's time to get making it as I need to make several outfits pretty quickly." Sasuke chimed, pulled out a pencil and began sketching. He knew how girls were with secrets. The witches would probably give him no information if he asked as a boy. He had to become a witch all the way to being like a girl and dressing like a witch. "Oh, yeah…" Sasuke chuckled, drawing a pointed like hat onto of his figure in the drawing and then adding a corset to the waist. "Heh heh! Maybe I'll be even more of a girl than Aneki could ever be as she has been way too boyish to really be girl like even if she is a girl!"

"Achoo!" Itachi sneezed, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto who looked at her while drinking some tea he had made. "Oh, dear." Itachi groaned, rubbing her nose.

"Are you alright?" Tsunami asked, hoping one of her father's bodyguards was not getting a cold.

"Yeah, my sinuses are horrible at adjusting climates and I forgot to bring some medication for it. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Itachi sighed before blinking at the brownish looking tea before her. "Uh, what kind of tea is this, Naruto?" Itachi nervously asked, having never seen a tea a color like this.

"Black tea. Most teas are good for the sinus problems, especially if brewed correctly." Naruto said, sipping on his tea while Itachi and Sasuke stared at the odd tea set he had on the table which was a black tea pot that was round and with an elegant handle and matching tea cups and another little container the shape of a pumpkin. "Black tea requires a higher temperature to get the correct flavor, but it lasts a long time when stored correctly."

"…And when did you get this tea and tea pot?" Itachi asked as Tazuna was wondering what country these two were from.

"Nekobaa… I had put a list of supplies on my draft for my outfit." Naruto said like it was normal, opening the pumpkin container to expose white cutes and put one in his tea and stirred it with a vine looking spoon that was quite thin and small.

'Kind of amazing how resourceful he is without his memory as he sucked at even keep a backpack during survival training,' Sasuke thought as Itachi sipped some of the tea and instantly made a bitter face while swallowing.

"If too bitter, use the sugar cubes." Naruto sighed as Itachi quickly grabbed some and put them her tea. Once dissolved and she took another sip, she found the tea a lot better than she expected as it sort of looked like muddy river water. "However, Zabuza is still alive and will probably come back to attack us… Though, that dirty man Gatô might also send other warriors and ninja to assassinate you, Tazuna." Naruto sighed, pointing out the blunt truth, "And also possibly your family. So, I will be leaving clones here to protect your family when you go work on the bridge."

"Thank you, but it seems I don't have to worry about anything with you two around!" Tazuna grinned, happy with his stroke of luck. "Those thugs have no chance against you two."

"Do not become overconfident." Tazuna stopped laughing as Naruto spoke though pausing for a moment to sip some tea. "Zabuza seen my style of fighting and will be more prepared for our next battle. Also, I can only fight full strength in darkness or cloudy days."

"…Nani?" Itachi and Tazuna raised an eyebrow while Sasuke cocked his head.

"…I dehydrate easily in the sun." Naruto said the a frown for the two people he was talking about to hit the floor.

'That sort of explains all of Naruto wanting to stay in the shade and wanting to travel at night.' Sasuke pondered if this was the reason for the jumpsuit Naruto wore as it covered most his body.

"Well, if need be, I'll fight." Itachi chimed with a confident smirk on her face. "I haven't had a good fun fight in a while. This could be fun!"

"Not fun for you." Itachi looked to the side to see a boy while Sasuke was shocked as he remembered the boy, but the boy had to younger in this dimension.

"Inari? Where have you been?" Taunza chimed as the boy took off his sandals and ran over to Tazuna to hug the old man.

"Inari, greet our guests properly." Tsunami scolded her son. "These two esteemed mercenaries brought your grandfather home safely." Inari, the boy, looked at Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto and frowned.

"But, Mama, they're just gonna die." Itachi gapped at what the child had said while Naruto calmly put down his tea cup. "No one can beat Gatô's men."

"Please do not talk of death so carelessly." Inari looked at Naruto with shock as a heated glare of pure anger was aimed at the boy. "Death is painful. It is something that should be taken likely."

"Naruto, he's just a boy." Itachi sighed, though sort of wondering how a civilian child would have such a view on life.

"… Death is a touchie subject for me." Naruto sighed, taking his glare off of Inari. "Remember, I cannot die."

"Tch. Thinking you're a "hero" and immortal?" Inari snorted, "Heroes don't exist."

"You're right, they don't exist." Inari's eyes widened at Naruto. "Heroes are just an illusion. However, honor and duty does exist."

"Tch… If you don't want to die, go home." Inari snorted.

"We do not have a home to go to." Naruto sighed for Inari to look at Naruto with some confusion before turning to leave.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asked with a frown.

"I'm going to go watch the ocean from my window." Inari sighed before going while Naruto just sipped on tea.

"Naruto, that was rude." Itachi grabbed Naruto by hisn cheeks and stretched them. "Go apologize to the kid!"

"… There is no need for me to apologize for saying the truth." Naruto sighed, a vein popping up on his forehead. "And could you stop that. I may not be unable to die, but I can still feel pain and other human emotions." Itachi Puffed out her cheeks and stopped through Tazuna raised an eyebrow as to what Naruto meant by that.

'It's almost exactly the same as back when our team and I took this mission in our world…' Sasuke sighed in annoyance. 'Is it in this world, the missions are almost to the right date, just off by some months from Naruto and mine world, yet the ages of everyone is younger?'

"Hey, what's with the commontion? You're home, Tazuna?" Sasuke gapped in horror while seeing a man walked into the house, but Itachi paled at the sight of a young man with a rope tied around his head… And he was missing his left arm which was covered by a kimono top while his exposed right arm was riddle with scars Itachi knew where still quite fresh.

"Kaiza, you shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard." Tazuna sighed, a frown on his face. "You're not completely healed."

"I know, I know, I can't do much like this anyways, so the best I can do is help out with the bridge in small ways that I can do." The man known as Kaiza sat down and blinked at Itachi and Naruto. "Oh, we have guests?"

"Yes, these are two mercenaries I met that agreed to protect me for cheap. They already showed to me they are quite capable of keeping Gatô at bay." Tazuna grinned while Kaiza nodded.

"Well, I wonder, what do you both see as precious?" Kaiza asked with a smile.

"… We kind of don't know." Itachi sighed, though panicking in her head as she tried to make up a fake background story. "My brother and I have been traveling as our homeland and home was destroyed some time ago and just recently my brother lost his memory. Since we traveled all over, I thought instead of settling down like were planning to keep traveling some more to help get his memory back. So… I guess we see each other as sort of precious to the other."

"He-kyuu!" Sasuke crawled onto Itachi's head.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke is also precious as well when he's nice." Sasuke glared at Itachi who gave the very grin Naruto would always have before losing his memory.

"And what about you?" Kaiza asked, looking at Naruto.

"Life is precious to me." Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion as he set he tea cup down. "The lives of others are more important than my own… Itachi's life is also precious to me as well Sasuke's."

"Hey! My name is Narata! Stop calling me 'Weasel!'" Itachi growled in anger, pulling on Naruto's cheeks before they heard laughing and saw Kaiza grinning.

"Well, I guess I can trust you two in protecting Tazuna and me as we work on the bridge." Kaiza chimed while both blonds sweated.

'What the heck is he talking about?' Both Itachi and Naruto thought in confused as to what the one armed man was talking about before seeing Sasuke out cold on the floor. 'What's with him?' Both thought before Naruto shrugged and went back to his tea.

* * *

Endnote: Alright, I was lucky to get this chapter done before I gotten pretty busy. However, my updates will probably begin to slow quite a bit. Though, I am glad to see I am not the only one with college problems keeping them from updating like Toa Naruto did. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Ja Ne!


	5. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story being deleted. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
